Something Other Then Youth
by H-Relics98
Summary: When Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman’s. Yaoi BT
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ok, first Batman Beyond fic! Heck yes! First off, I would like to say that I am a Yaoi lover, sooo, anyone who has a problem with that should just click the back button. Most, if not all my stories will be Yaoi, including this one! And, there is quite an age difference, so if that creeps you out then leave, unless you are open-minded! With that said, I hope everyone gives my story a chance!

Summery: When Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Enjoy! (Please Review! Thank You!)

* * *

Chapter 1: New Found Youth and Feelings

"Holy shit…"

Somehow, it happened. Neither of them was quite sure how it happened, but it did. And to tell the truth, neither of them knew what the chemical would do, and the out come had been a big surprise. And not only to them, but to the entire city of Gothem as well.

Gothem city's most well-known company name, the still living inherited, was once again at the age of 28. Well, physically speaking.

"Holy shit!"

Bruce Wayne sat on top of a medical bed, waiting for a doctor to come back with x-rays, white hair gone, wrinkles smoothed out, and all aches and pains gone. Bruce Wayne was once again a young man and Terry McGinnis was BEYOND stunned.

"HOLY SHI-"

"Terry!"

"Sorry…"

This morning, at 6 am, Bruce Wayne woke to another day of loneliness, another day of aches and pains and another day of telling Terry what the hell NOT to do. Only, his plans didn't go as he expected, no, it really didn't. Instead, Bruce Wayne's entire life was turned upside down.

When going to brush his teeth, the old man got the biggest surprise of his entire life. Staring back at him had not been the 75 year old man he was, but instead was his 28 year old self, staring back at him with the same shocked expression.

Yesterday, there had been an accident. Terry had been having problems sleeping when he got the chance and had been…dragging. And so, once again, Bruce went after Terry's captured ass, afraid of getting the 18-year old killed. Only, during the struggle that Bruce had, a chemical that had been stored away in the building spilled and had soaked into Bruce's skin.

Not thinking anything of it because of no sting or burn, Bruce ignored it and didn't bother to risen the chemical off right away until him and Terry limped their way back to the mansion.

And so, Terry got called away from his first period class and headed to the hospital as fast as he possibly could, afraid that something was seriously wrong with Bruce. And something seriously was wrong with him…in a good way. At least, to Terry that is and perhaps Bruce.

Terry had been at the hospital for an hour and a half already, standing next to Bruce, shock running through his blood. And that shock was just wearing off now.

"Holy shit…"

"McGinnis!" Bruce snarled and glared at the 18 year old in front of him. Bruce couldn't possibly understand why Terry was freaking out now. He had seen him like this for an hour, almost two already, shouldn't he be used to it?

But getting yelled at didn't phase Terry one bit…

"Holy _fucking _shit!"

And Bruce sighed and dropped his shoulders, rolled his eyes to the window and gave up on Terry. The kid was just not going to listen, so what else was new? But at that moment, the doctor reentered the room and blinked in surprise at Terry standing in front of his patient, gapping.

"Ignore him," Bruce said and reached out and pushed Terry backward, with a force that Terry wasn't used too. If Terry thought Bruce was strong when he was old, it was nothing compared to when he was young.

The doctor gave Terry a look as the teen fell back onto the counter and turned to Bruce, taking the man's advice and ignored Terry…for now.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, it looks like you really aren't 75 anymore. This chemical that soaked into your skin didn't just change your outer appearance, but your organs, muscles, even your blood cells. Needless to say, you are infact 25 again, completely."

"Alright, how do you fix it?"

"FIX IT?" Terry suddenly exclaimed and both the doctor and Bruce jumped. "Why the hell would you want to fix it?"

"Terry, chemicals damage your body, not heal it,"

"Actually," the doctor began, looking over the charts he had with him, " this chemical has been in testing stages for years now and there has been no set backs, no side effects, nothing. The people that volunteered for the testing are perfectly fine. No deaths, no illnesses, no weird rashes, they're normal, expect for the fact that they are 50 or more years younger then they were before,"

Bruce just couldn't believe it though; there was ALWAYS a side effect, a serious effect, a minor one, an annoying one, at least some kind of effect.

"Right, I'll ask again, how do you fix it?"

"You can't." the doctor said and snapped the charts back down onto the clipboard.

"You can't fix it?"

"No, there's no way to reverse the chemical, just grow old again,"

"Normally…"

"Yes, normally."

And that was the end of it. Bruce Wayne was 28 years old once again, whether he wanted to be or not. So, Bruce gave his thanks to the doctor and headed out, no limp, no cane, and no aches. Terry fallowed, completely memorized by what had happened. He watched as Bruce strode out in wide steps, his long legs strong and quick. The way his back muscles moved with each step, his shoulder blades moving as he searched for his keys in his pocket.

Bruce Wayne was _young_ again.

And suddenly, Terry became well aware of the fact that Bruce no longer was hunched over, but stood tall and strong, almost a half a foot taller then him. Terry blushed when Bruce opened the car door for him and told him to get in with a deep voice that sounded the same and yet, so very youthful.

The car ride was silent except for Ace's accessional bark at someone on the street that they passed.

"Sooo, why am I out of school?" Terry asked, glancing at Bruce quickly, but keeping his gaze on the…well, now only slightly older man.

"I didn't call your school. If I wanted you, I would have called your cell phone,"

"Oh right…then who?"

"Your mother perhaps? The hospital saw your name on my contact list and called your house I suppose,"

"Right…so are you going to take me back to school?"

"No,"

"Really?"

And Bruce stopped by a corner, "get out, you're young, you can walk the rest of the way,"

"W-what?"

But Terry didn't even have a chance as Bruce shoved him out onto the sidewalk. And the new Batman was left hurt as Bruce drove off into the distance, thinking about the sudden change in his once again young life.

"Humph…great now I can't even condemn him because he's old…he's only 9 years older then me now…well, technically he's still 75…just…really…really young and…"

"Talking to yourself McGinnis?" a female voice interrupted Terry's stuttering time and scared the living daylights out of the poor kid.

"Max! Damn it, don't do that!"

"It's not my fault your head's all up in the clouds,"

"Yeah, it's Bruce's fault."

"Really now? So I take it the old guy is fine?"

"I don't know about old anymore but-hey, what are you doing out of school?"

"Argh, again?" Max rolled her eyes and slapped Terry on the back, urging him to walk with her, "don't you ever pay attention anymore? Today was half a day, you know, grades and all,"

"Right," Terry muttered, distracted, his mind still on Bruce. It had been a major shock to walk into the medical room and see a 28-year-old Bruce sitting up on the medical bed, looking annoyed as hell and damn well…hot.

Terry stopped in the middle of the crosswalk, completely surprised by his own thoughts. Well, sure, he's always thought that Bruce was good looking, well, as good looking for an old man. For his age, Bruce had been, surprisingly younger looking, his old skin still holding a firm face structure and piercing eyes that were as bright as ever but lacked the energy that Terry saw just minutes ago. Bruce Wayne was no way passable ugly, even when at the age of 75. But now, now Bruce was…was…

"Terry!" Max yelled as a car screeched to a stop in front of the thinking teen, the driver yelled angry that a "bone head" was just standing in the middle of a crosswalk, not paying attention.

Falling to his rear, Terry hissed as the pavement of the road burned into his palms, cutting deep and stinging strongly. Max ran to his side and pulled him up and onto the sidewalk by his arm.

"Man, what is with you today?"

"N-nothing," Terry stuttered, his mind still somewhat lost, "really."

Max sighed and pulled him along, turning him around to head back toward the school, Terry was going to need to clean up his hands, the cuts looked pretty deep.

"I think Batman is getting a little too much of your attention, Terry."

And Max couldn't be more right, only, it wasn't the same Batman that she thought, it was someone older, who just recently had been in an accident that perhaps made his life better. Terry grumbled and tried to yank his hands away half-heartedly but ended up letting Max drag him around, the cuts were really starting to sting…badly.

It didn't take too long to get back to the high school and both Max and Terry were surprised to see Bruce's car in the now almost empty parking lot. Frowning, the two teens looked at eachother.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Max asked, finally letting go of Terry's wrist.

Terry just shrugged and reached up to push his hair back, only, he stopped when he noticed his blood covered hands.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled and him and Max made their way to the school.

It was quiet as they walked through the empty halls, making it feel a lot like summer vacation. Which was coming up in a few weeks, infact, after this year, Terry wouldn't be coming back at all. Frowning, Terry stopped and stared through the open door in the gym, bleachers circling the floor.

"Something wrong?"

"I'll meet up with you in a bit Max,"

Frowning Max crossed her arms.

"Terry, I'm not the one that needs to get patched up,"

"I'll do it myself later then ok?" Terry whispered, glancing back at Max.

The pink haired girl sighed and shook her head, waving her hand as she turned back around once again to leave, saying a goodbye as she went.

It wasn't until the silence completely over took Terry did he step into the dark gym, one light left on until closing hours of the school were up.

Graduation, yeah, it was something that everyone did. But, to Terry, it was more then just leaving friends behind, it was more then just deciding what college to go to, it was leaving behind everything…including Batman and Bruce.

Terry didn't want to leave Bruce.

Sitting down on the floor bleacher, Terry rested his arms over his thighs, leaning over slightly, letting his hair fall in his eyes. He stared at his bloody hands, not really thinking, but not really drifting.

High school, it wasn't interesting, it wasn't really fun, infact it was boring, stressful. But as the last days began to disappear, Terry found himself wishing that he could stay forever. Sure, high school always was hard and who the hell wanted to get up so early? But for Terry, the end of high school was the end of Batman. At least that was what he assumed. His mother would want him to go to college and if Terry weren't ready to tell her about his secret, then he would have to give up being the dark knight.

Bruce…

But giving up something like that…it was never easy. And Terry was never one to take the easy way out. The easy way out would be to go to college, forget about Batman, forget about Gothem and forget about Bruce.

Two years now, almost two years anyway. To some people it was a short amount of time, but to Terry it was forever. And he wished that forever would last a little longer.

"Do you always sit in a dark gym and drip your blood on the floor?"

Terry jumped and closed his fists tight on reaction, though a loud hiss seconds later echoed around the empty gym.

Looking up at Bruce, Terry gave pain bitten smile. It was odd, seeing him standing there, tall and young, but somehow…it looked right. It was like Bruce had never really looked old, not to him. And now, Bruce was young to the world. The smile that was on Terry's face fell, Bruce was young…he wouldn't need Terry to be Batman anymore.

Suddenly, Terry felt sick to his stomach and looking at Bruce brought more pain then Terry had wanted to feel in a long time.

"Maybe." Terry finally answered, looking back down at his hands.

"You know, everyone has pre-graduation gitters,"

And Terry had to will himself from looking up as Bruce's strong footsteps got closer, no echo of a cane, just the sharp click reminding Terry that Bruce wouldn't need his help. That he wouldn't need to be Batman. After all, who wants a replacement when you can have the original?

"Terry, if you think that I'm going to go back to flying around at night, you've thought wrong."

"Why not? You're young…you could do it again. You heard the doctor, it's not like it's just going to rub off, you're gunna have to grow old again, just like the first time."

"Terry, it's not that I can't, it's that I don't want too,"

"What?" and Terry looked up at Bruce for the first time since he stepped into the gym.

"If I had wanted to still fight as Batman, I wouldn't stop, even if I was still 75…er, well, you know." Bruce said, realizing that he had lived for 75 years but was still the same as 28 thanks to the accident.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take away your joy ride." Terry whispered, a lame excuse for a joke. Bruce though chuckled and patted Terry on the back of the neck; letting his rough hand linger for a bit.

"I'll find other ways of having fun, after all, I'm not just some old guy anymore,"

Terry smirked and stood, still having to look up at Bruce though.

"Since when are you so tall?"

"Since I'm not old anymore,"

"Geez, I hope I don't shrink that much when I get old,"

"Well then McGinnis, don't get old,"

Terry huffed and crossed his arms, careful of his still bleeding hands,

"Easy for you to say,"

But with that, Bruce got tired of the playful conversation, just because he was young again didn't mean he was immature again too. Though, he had to admit, he felt just like he had when he was young, strong, confident, sarcastic, perhaps even a bit of the invincible feeling as well, just without all the stupid and ignorant thoughts.

"Come on, you should get cleaned up," Bruce pointed out, grabbing Terry's wrist and dragging the younger male with him.

It didn't take long to fine the small health room in the school and the school nurse pointed to the cupboard and walked out, leaving for the day and telling someone out in the office to lock up when everyone was gone.

It was quiet and still in the small room as Terry watched Bruce gather up wrapping and cleaning liquid for the scrapes.

"What are you doing here?" Terry finally asked, giving into his wonder. Bruce glanced up at him as he took one of Terry's hands and poured the liquid on the cuts and Terry hissed.

"Looking for you,"

"Why?"

"I picked something up on the computer in the car,"

"Oh…" Terry said quietly, wishing it was because Bruce had come to find him to apologize for kicking him out of the car. But, it wasn't exactly something to apologize for, it was just a little thing, and something only a child would expect an apology for.

It was quiet after that; Terry waiting for Bruce to hurry up so he could go save whomever the hell was in trouble again. Bruce though didn't seem to be in a hurry and took his time wrapping Terry's hand, the other one still having to be cleaned.

"Huh, Bruce, don't you want to hurry up?"

"Why?" Bruce asked, his voice deep and still a little odd to Terry's ears.

"B-because you said that something came up,"

"It's alright, the police has it,"

Terry didn't reply to that one. Bruce never let the police handle anything, _ever_. No matter how many times he had told Terry to leave something for the Police. Something was wrong with him.

"But,"

"It's fine McGinnis!"

"Bruce…" but before Terry could say anything else, Bruce had finished wrapping his other hand and walked out, not giving any sign to fallow him. So Terry didn't, instead he put away, with a slight wince; the medical supplies and slowly headed out of the school, through the back, not really wanting to see if Bruce was still there or not.

It seemed with recent events and his graduation coming up, things were spiraling out of control. Sure him and Bruce argued over things a lot, but lately, Terry's voice just seemed to be annoying the older man.

Sighing, Terry kicked an empty bottle that lay on the sidewalk, shivering in the cool air. It was only the middle of the day and already the chill was sinking in. Which was odd, considering that summer and spring was upon Gothem. By the time Terry reached home, he was trembling from the cold and grumbling about how stupid he was for not bringing a heavier jacket with him.

And to top it all off, Terry opened the front door to an empty house. Not that he minded being alone, but right now, Terry needed to feel like someone was just going to be around, just in case. Just in case Terry needed them to be.

But, seeing as no one was home, Terry sighed and dropped down onto the couch with a soft "hmph." The soft hum of the T.V filled the room after a short, tight click of a button and before Terry knew it, he had drifted off.

A soft beeping dragged Terry out of his sleep rather suddenly. This caused the soon to be high school graduate to fall off the comfy couch and landing rather roughly on the 'soft' carpet.

Pulling himself up wit the help of the couch and coffee table, Terry grunted as he grabbed his phone from the side stand. In doing this though, Terry fell back down onto the floor, hitting his head lightly for the second time.

"Hello?" Terry growled, knowing that it was Bruce, Max, Dana, or his Mom, he didn't have to worry about being polite.

"Terry! Thank god, Mr. Wayne has been trying to reach you," Max's voice floated up from the receiver.

"So?" Terry asked, slightly annoyed. If Bruce had been so worried, he could have just come over, god knows he was young enough to go around by himself now.

"Well, he's been bugging me for the last hour and if began to get me all freaked out. The last time either one of us couldn't reach you, you had been trapped in the subway system." Max's voice went from anger, to worry, to fear and back to anger in less then 10 seconds and Terry was getting the odd feeling that this wasn't the end of this.

Max would call Bruce before he could and tell him that he was just sleeping and then Terry would get this huge, long ass talk with Bruce. Don't just randomly fall asleep, McGinnis. Keep your phone close, McGinnis.

"Terry!" Max snapped.

Terry growled again, this time to himself.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep, tell Bruce to keep his pants on,"

"You can do that yourself, he's heading over, and actually, he should be there soon," and Terry could hear the smile through the phone.

"Oh, lucky me," Terry deadpanned.

"Oh come on Terry, I see the way you look at him sometimes,"

What? Confused, Terry remained silent. Look at Bruce?

"Argh, Terry, come on, grow some back bone and admit it to yourself will you? We're not kids anymore. You, out of all of us, should know that and understand it the best."

And to that point, Max was right. Terry was hiding from himself and the truth. And he was also taking it out the way he would at the start of high school, when he was a kid.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Terry questioned after a bit, carefully though, he didn't know what Max's response was going to be.

"Well, as you know, he's so young," Max said, sarcasm dripping, "but it's your choice I'm not going to tell you who to be with. It's your life man."

"Thanks, Max."

A knock at the door however, interrupted anything Max was going to say. Terry frowned slightly as he stood up from the floor with some difficulty.

"Well, the devils here, I'll talk to you later Max," and Terry hung up with a sigh.

Clicking the phone back into its recharge base, Terry headed over to the door and looked out the small glass hole. Outside stood Bruce, tall and confidante. Terry ran a hand through his hair with another sigh, it was going to take some time getting used to Bruce being young again.

Taking a deep breath, Terry opened the door and gave Bruce a week smile. He still felt off, which was odd, usually things like before didn't bother him to the point of staying away from the problem.

"Bruce,"

"McGinnis, you should try and keep your phone on, word of advice."

Terry growled as Bruce strode into his home, taking in the familiar house in a whole new way.

"What is it Bruce?" Terry asked again, keeping his anger from leaking out. Whatever he had to do, as Batman was a good time to take out his anger, not now.

"There's been a break in, at the nuclear plant." Bruce said and glanced back at Terry, throwing him the suit at the same time.

Terry caught it without difficulty and stared at Bruce with a hard glare.

"You could have gone yourself, you don't need me to be Batman anymore,"

"Like I said before, just because I can, doesn't mean I want too,"

"But you could," Terry said, glancing down to the floor, staring at the light shade of blue carpet.

"But I won't, Terry." And Bruce placed a strong hand on Terry's shoulder.

With that, Bruce headed through the still open front door,

"Batmobile is around back, better get a move on it."

And Terry decided that even if Bruce someday did want to be Batman again, he would have to fight for it. Because, just then, Terry decided that it was time to start growing up.

* * *

Ok, I know boring start, but, it'll get better! Really! It will, I promise. Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please contunie to read and leave reviews! Thank you! 

Next Chapter: A new threat appears, but is it really all that new? And can Terry really deal with the stress of the school year coming to an end? Of telling his family his big secret, of keeping his own secret hidden from Bruce? And just were is Dana fitting into all of this? After all, falling out of love and in with another can be just as stressful.

Untill next chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know this isn't how school is (at least not in America) and seniors don't get out untill everyone else. But, becasue this is my own twisted world of fanfics, the seniors graduate two weeks before christmas! Lol, I think it's the holiday spirit that is getting to me!

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Much 

2 months. 2 short months had gone by and Bruce hadn't aged a day back to his old self. It looked like the doctor was right; Bruce was going to be around for a much, much longer time then he had planned.

However, 2 short months had been even more stressful to Terry. With the last two weeks of school hanging near, seniors were chatting happily in the halls, though at home they were rushing about, finishing up all their credits and final projects.

Those that were ahead of the game were running around, worrying about the graduation ceremony. Those in the right place were stressing somewhat of both. And those who liked to procrastinate were losing hours of sleep to schoolwork.

And then, there was Terry. Terry was by far the furthest behind in his class. And he had all but one week to make it up. Terry wasn't worrying about when to pick up his cap and gown. If the cap and gown even FIT him right. He wasn't worrying about making the big speech. Or what would happen if he tripped on the way up to his diploma.

No, the only thing Terry was worrying about was making up the three F's he had received for sleeping throughout the class.

"Shit! Oh, shit!"

Ok, so worrying was an understatement.

"Aw, come on now Terry, I'll help you!" Max said, rubbing Terry's back as the dark haired teen fell forward onto the desk he sat at. It had only been the first hour of school, and Terry had already been informed of his doom.

Helping him was also an understatement. Terry didn't have time to do catch up work, none of it. He had to go straight to the Wayne Manor after school for this whole week. The reason for this was someone new in the city. Someone who was on the wrong side.

Crime seemed to increase during the past month, leaving Terry to run around the city into late hours of the night and early hours in the mornings. The 18 year old hadn't had a full nights rest in days. Infact, he hadn't had any. It was just like this,

Run around the city and put bad people away.

Then go home and get ready for school

Go to school, sleep for ten minutes until a teacher woke him up before he fell back asleep.

After school (and maybe 1 hour of sleep) head to Wayne Manor and start the process all over again.

Terry was finding it hard to keep anything in check anymore. Just the other day he had called Dana Bruce, upon thinking something only Max knew about. If he wasn't careful though, Dana might end up knowing as well, and maybe even Bruce. And that was one person Terry didn't want to find out about his own hidden secret.

"Terry!"

"Huh?! I'm awake." Terry mumbled into his arms and didn't even bother to open his eyes. Max, who sat next to him sighed and patted Terry's back once more before copying down more work that 'Terry' would have to do.

In truth, Max was one of those few kids who were way beyond passed worrying point. She had no work to be done, no cap and gown drama and no worries other then tripping while in front of the school.

So, knowing how hard a time Terry was having, Max was glad to help him pull through and get his F's back up to A's, or at least a low B. so, she let the male drift back into sleep and copied down all his work for him. And when free time to finish any last projects came around, Max began working on Terry's.

Sometime during the end of 2nd period, Dana strolled over from her seat, frowning.

"Max, you shouldn't be doing his work, how is he ever going to learn that you have to work hard to succeed?"

Max just gave Dana a smile, but snorted to herself in her head. If Dana couldn't see how hard Terry was working, then their relationship was really just based on hope.

"Aw, give him a break. Just because he's not working extra hard in school doesn't mean he's not working hard outside of school. Just look at him Dana, he's way wiped."

Dana looked at Terry's sleeping form and smiled sweetly.

"Its pretty sch-way that you're doing this for him."

"Well, he needs someone to have his back ya know?"

And Dana got a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I just wish he'd let me be that person sometimes." And with that, Dana headed out the classroom door as the bell rang.

Max sighed and glanced down at Terry, who was still sleeping.

"Sorry, Dana, but you're not ever going to be that person. The only one he's got eyes for now is someone you can't compete with. Harsh but true…so very true." Max whispered to the empty space were Dana had stood seconds before.

Turning back to Terry, Max gently shook the still sleeping teen.

"Hey, come on, the bell rang," Max said loudly, frowning when Terry didn't move, "Terry!"

Sighing, Max stood, no use in being late herself, Terry would just have to be woken up rudely.

* * *

It wasn't until the lunch bell rang out did Terry awake form his nap. Being startled from sleep, Terry nearly fell off the chair and onto the floor, however, a gentle touch kept him from falling. 

"Well, it's good to see that you've joined the living McGinnis," a female voice joked and Terry looked up into his teacher's face.

Glancing at the clock behind her, Terry frowned,

"Aw man, I slept through 2nd period?"

"Don't worry, you've got a pass. You've been looking pretty ragged lately, I thought I'd let you sleep." His teacher said, smiling with a light giggle and she patted his back and sent him off to lunch.

It was there that he found Max working furiously on her computer. Confused, Terry sat down across from her,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Finishing your English project," Max replied, distracted as she began working faster at a glance to the clock, "you know, you might want to grab some lunch. You slept through most of it."

Terry only nodded in response, not intending to get lunch at all. In fact, the teen was finding himself drift back to sleep again. It seemed that Batman was finally taking a toll on him.

Max glanced up as Terry got still and made a small surprised sound to find him slumped over onto the table, asleep.

"Tsk, Terry, what has Bruce gotten you into?"

"That's what I would like to know." Dana spoke up as she headed over to the table, lunch tray in hand.

"Yeah, well, as if I know. This kid doesn't have time to talk anymore."

"Tell me about it," Dana started as she sat down next to Max, giving Terry an odd look, "I'm not even sure that I know him anymore."

Max smirked to herself and returned to doing Terry's homework. Dana glanced over at the screen and made a short snort.

"Really, you shouldn't be doing that for him."

Max just chuckled and waved Dana off, shrugging as she did so. Dana did have a point, but Terry really needed the help. And since he wouldn't let Max help with the whole "dark knight" thing, she would help anyway she could. And right now, his English project was in major attention mode. He hadn't even begun to work on it and it was due by tomorrow. At least he got his final senior project done by himself. That would be kind of hard for Max to do, considering that Max and Terry were doing completely different senior projects.

"Really, it's ok. He needs the help, like I said before."

"Yeah, I know. But I really don't get it. Other kids have jobs, what's so different about Terry's? Dana wondered, not really expecting an answer, just thinking out loud.

"A lot of things." Max mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Huh, I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Why? Cause I never get the chance to talk to him. He's a great kid and all, but ever since this job, he's been so different." And Dana looked like she was holding something back.

Max didn't even have to ask she knew that look. Dana had met someone else, someone who was always there for her and didn't consider a job more important. What she didn't know was how broken up Terry would be. After all, Terry wasn't exactly in love with Dana anymore. No, he had turned his eyes to a whole new person, someone way different. But still, he might feel, at least, some remorse. Even worse, it was the holiday season. With Christmas coming u right after graduation, Terry would be in a sour mood.

"Dana, if you're going to give up on Terry, let him know before you go and do something stupid." Max warned.

Dana obviously offended glared furiously at Max, "I know that, I'm not the type to cheat. No worries, I would never do that."

"Good."

And the bell rang, leaving the conversation to hang in the air as the two girls went different ways, one of them who was a good friend, shook Terry until he woke to inform him that the rest of his nightmare still had to completed.

* * *

When school was let out, the air froze water droplets and let them fall gracefully done to the ground. The streets were covered in a white blanket as thick as a folded wool blanket. Buildings glistened in the lit sun peeking through snow-gray clouds. 

It had started to snow in 3rd period and half the freshman had started freaking out, all excited to get outside and start snow fights. Infact, even some of the sophomores had gotten jittery. By the time 4th period begun, even the juniors were grinning with happy little smirks. And as school ended, seniors joined in the joy of the first snowfall.

Terry however growled as he stepped outside, Max at his side. The last hour had not been a good one. Dana had talked to him about them and they ended their relationship with a big fight that Terry was just tired of hearing. On top of that, Terry had a pop quiz in science and slept through the entire thing. And now, it was snowing hard enough that he would have some troubles with fighting crime tonight. And knowing Bruce, he would make Terry go out on his rounds, no matter what.

"Well, at least we only have three more days left!" Max tried to cheer up Terry, but the boy just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, and then we have to sit throughout that whole ceremony thing,"

"Oh come one, it'll be fun, you're just in a bad mood right now."

Terry sighed. Max was right; graduation was going to be fun. Right now though, he just wanted to go home and fall into his nice, comfy bed and sleep until the end of the world happened.

However, that wasn't going to happen. No, he had to head over to Bruce's place right away.

"Well," Terry said, turning to Max, "I better be going, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." And Max waited until Terry swung his leg over his motorbike and took off fast down the street.

As Terry made his way across the city, the snow only got worse. And by the time he had made it up to Wayne Mansion, he was dripping wet with melted snow and only getting covered with more. He was freezing to his bones and tired as hell. He really, really didn't want to be Batman right now.

However, he got a pleasant surprise when at the Wayne Mansion that evening; One that he wouldn't know about for a couple of hours from then.

But for now, he was still very cold and angry, even as Bruce opened the door.

"Terry, having a good day?"

Terry growled, the bastard was just doing that on purpose.

"No," Terry said darkly and moved past Bruce, inside the warm manor.

Ace barked happily and moved around Terry until the teen stopped to pet him, which wasn't until they got into the main living room, a large fire blazing. Terry growled and crossed his arms, not wanting to go back outside.

Beside him, Bruce chuckled and patted Terry on the shoulder. The strong grip of the once again young man made Terry jump.

"Come on, I'll make some coffee." And Bruce was already in the hallway, heading to the kitchen.

Terry smiled to himself. Along with Bruce's new age was a new attitude. He was more open and not as harsh. Grated, he was still hard on Terry, still serious, but not all the time, not as much.

"Come on Ace," Terry said and the black dog followed happily, walking close to Terry.

As Terry followed Bruce through the halls, the normal dark house seemed…more at ease, more cheerful. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was most definitely different.

Terry could smell the coffee as he walked into the kitchen, not too far behind Bruce. The usually dark kitchen was brightly lit that evening and it was warm as well, like the oven had been on recently. Smiling to himself, Terry went to sit down.

"Hold on," Bruce said, glancing back and smiling. Terry froze and stared back at Bruce. Never in his life had he ever felt such a reaction to a smile. Blushing a little, Terry mumbled a "what?"

"Why don't you take a shower and get warm before going on your round. The coffee won't be done until after you get out." Bruce suggested and Terry blushed again.

Sure he had used Bruce's shower before, but now…this was different. Bruce was no longer the old man he had known and the small "attraction" and grown into something even more. At least, now that he had somewhat of a chance. Perhaps not as many people would frown upon it because the age difference was different now…sort of.

"Alright." Terry mumbled and walked out of the warm kitchen, thinking about Bruce's young smile.

However, Terry wasn't the only one thinking about someone. Back in the kitchen Bruce sighed and looked down at Ace, who lay relaxed on the kitchen floor. Bruce had to admit that ever since Terry stepped into his life, he felt…more alive. And he had soon found that he was relapsing back into his old ways. Every time Terry would walk in with those tight jeans of his on, or the bat suit, Bruce had to remain focused, but found it very difficult.

And ever time Bruce heard Terry cry out in pain during a fight his heart would jump. Every time Terry went to go handle a case, his adrenaline would run high. Bruce's attraction to the young male had tuned into affection as well. But, there was a problem, well two actually. One, the age difference was insanely separate. And well, he wasn't sure Terry would ever think that way about a guy.

Slowly though, Bruce started to realize that as the two became closer, Terry began to change. And in the way Bruce wanted it too. And ever since the "accident" Terry had been more open about those feelings he had tried to hide so well. But, Terry should know, it was hard to hide anything from Bruce.

And hiding was what Terry had been trying to do. But Bruce saw the signs way before Terry even spoke to him at the door. There was something bugging the teen, well something more then just graduation. It put a wall of anger and sadness in the teen's eyes and Bruce saw it right away.

Now that Bruce was young again, the age difference wasn't that much of a big deal anymore. At least, not in physical appearance. There would be some, of course, who would still strongly object. Because in reality, the age difference was still the same, just it was harder to tell. A lot harder. However, Bruce had no intention of letting that get in the way. He had made the mistake of letting someone he loved get away too many times. He wouldn't do it again.

"What do you think boy?" Bruce asked Ace. The black dog just whined and wagged his tail, lifting his head to look at Bruce squarely in the face.

At that Bruce looked out the window at the quickly falling snow. The snowfall had suddenly turned into a blizzard in the past couple of hours. Frowning, Bruce considered if it would be safe for Terry to go out or not.

A couple minutes later after no decision, Bruce turned on the TV, deciding that the public would choose Terry's fate.

"Well Jim," the women news reporter began, just after the weather finished, "I wouldn't want to be out and about tonight."

The handsome man next to her nodded and smiled, "yes, I certainly agree, I don't even think Batman could survive out there tonight folks."

Bruce clicked off the TV at that and smirked while doing so. The reports may have been exaggerating, but still, Bruce did agree that it was risky to send Terry out. Risky enough that something could possible happen to him. Beside him, from the floor, Ace barked and wagged his tail, as if agreeing with the news reporters.

"Don't worry boy, I won't send him out." And Bruce knelt down and rubbed Ace behind his ears.

No, Bruce had other plans with Terry tonight. Infact, it had nothing to do with the city at all. Just him and Terry. With the blizzard getting worse by the hour, Bruce won't allow Terry to go home. He would have to spend the night. And Bruce was done being old. He was young and hot-blooded once again. There was no way in hell as he going to pass up a chance so good to grab.

* * *

Yay! End of Chapter. Not much going on here either, BUT at least we find out that Bruce wants Terry just the same. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Schools been a major drag down. Well anyway, thank you all for reading my story! I really do enjoy the fed-back you all give. Please keep on reading and reviewing!! Much love, and untill next time!

But wait! Want to know what happens in the next chapter? (haha, sounds like a lame cheesy TV show...lol!) Well, I'm not entirely sure right now. However, Will Terry and Bruce finally get out eachothers "secrets"? And just how long will this snow storm last for?


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

OK! New chapter! Who's excited?! Me! lol, yeah, I had fun writing this one, so, I hope you guys have fun reading it! Please, pretty please review and tell me what you think/want/need! lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 3: Not Enough

Terry sighed as he drifted back into the kitchen at the Wayne Manor, rubbing a towel over his wet, clean hair. He really, really didn't feel like going out on rounds, he had almost fallen asleep in the shower! It didn't help that his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of school and the graduation next week and the rush to get everything in before winter break came in the next three days. He didn't need to go out and make himself even more tired in this quickly getting bad storm.

"Here."

Terry staggered back a little at the strong voice and the warmth of a coffee mug being pushed into his hands. He was still in a slight daze as Bruce gently pushed him into the living room down the hall and onto the couch by the fire. It was funny, how Terry was always taking care of Bruce before, but now, the older man was worried about Terry and their roles had suddenly switched.

Out of the corner of his eye, Terry watched Bruce settle down in a large comfy chair to the right of the couch, Ace lying down happily in the middle of the floor between the fireplace and couch. It was odd, not going straight down into the bat cave. Usually Bruce didn't want to waste any time and had Terry prowling the streets the minute he got in. Instead he was sitting on the most comfortable couch (the ones that just sink when you sit down, molding to your body and pillowing you forever) drinking a hot mug of coffee.

Frowning to himself, Terry lowered the mug from his lips, now staring intently at Bruce.

"Bruce," Terry whispered sternly, "Did anything come up?"

Bruce just chuckled and glanced over at the teen,

"I wouldn't know," he took a sip of his coffee, "I haven't been down in the bat cave all day."

Terry just stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"What?"

And before Bruce even answered him, Terry noticed the change. The manor seemed…friendly. It wasn't dark and cold like before, with only a few rooms being used. Infact, now that he thought about it, when Bruce had led him through the manor, everything was lit up…and clean. He remembered walking past all the rooms on the way to his shower. All of them looking inviting and used…all of them.

"I've been fixing up here and there."

Terry didn't reply but just stared at Bruce. His first thought was that it was dangerous for Bruce to be working so hard, but that went away just as fast, seeing as it wasn't dangerous, not for a young Bruce Wayne.

"W-why?" and Terry wasn't really sure why he asked that.

"Well, back when Dick was here, and Babs, Alfred made sure that I had the manor looking inviting and used. Other wise, having two teens living with me, could turn quiet ugly. And I agreed with him, having a bored Robin hanging around was _not_ a fun thing to have." Bruce chuckled, "as I got older and Alfred passed away, I just lost interesting in keeping the place up. But, well it's different now. Besides, I had a chat with my company today, and they agreed to put me back into full ownership, seeing as I'm fit to run a company again."

Terry frowned, so the Wayne Company had just fired what's his name? Terry then smirked to himself, guess it was a good thing Powers was no longer involved, or that might have turned bad. And so it seemed that Wayne-Powers was once again just Wayne. That also meant that Bruce would be busy, it looked like Terry would have to start doing the Batman thing on his own now.

"So…you fixed up your home cause you got a job?" Terry whispered, lifting the coffee to his lips.

Bruce smiled, "well, I can't have company meetings in an uninviting place now can I?"

"No…I guess you can't."

Terry was quiet after that, looking into the fire. Things would be different. With Bruce back in charge of his company and people coming and going well…the Manor was going to be a busy place once again. Terry frowned again, Bruce would probably hire some maids or something to keep the house clean and do things…like Alfred had. Bruce would soon get too busy to keep up with the house by himself.

It seemed, that it was suddenly thirty years ago and Bruce had never quiet being Batman, never quiet running his company…never quiet anything. And the inviting home was suddenly foreign to Terry and he felt out of place.

And that upset him greatly. Shaking his gaze away from the fire, Terry glanced own at the carpet, away that Bruce was watching him, the feeling of the 28-year-old's gaze thick on his skull. Clutching the mug tightly, Terry stood suddenly.

"I'll go get suited up." and he walked out before Bruce even could stop him.

On the floor, Ace raised his head and whined as Terry disappeared down the hall, going to the other living room and towards the bat cave. Bruce frowned as he placed his cup on the small table next to the chair. Terry's mood had changed from comfortable to sad in a split second, whatever was going on in that boy's head was worrying Bruce.

The look that Terry had gotten in his eyes just then hurt Bruce. He knew what Terry was feeling, that now that things were rapidly changing back to how Bruce could remember them, it was isolating Terry, pushing the teen to feel unneeded, unwanted even. Bruce frowned…he would have to be careful to still have time to help Terry on his rounds. The teen still didn't have enough experience to do this Batman thing the right way, on his own anyway. That would be hard though, without the help of Alfred anymore.

Bruce never really realized just how much work the manor would be without Alfred. Especially now since he would be running the company again and dealing with Batman at night. Bruce frowned, it looked like it was time he called in a favor.

* * *

Terry sighed as he checked the log on the bat cave computer. He wasn't suited up yet, he was just checking to see if anything came up, because if it didn't then he wouldn't have to get suited up. So what was the point in suiting up just to have to take it off ten seconds later? 

He paused in his reading though, he even felt out of place in the bat cave. Maybe…this was really the end of him being Batman. And that put a sinking feeling in Terry's stomach. Growling out loud, Terry buried his face in his hands, frustrated with himself, with school, with just plain life.

He wanted to go back up into the manor, where it was warm. He wanted school to be over with so he could get some sleep over the winter break…or his break anyway. He wanted to stay Batman, wanted to go to college. He wanted the lonely feeling to go away. He wanted his little brother to grow up, for his mother to stop nagging him about his grades. But most of all…he wanted Bruce.

He wanted to run back up the stairs and just collapse into Bruce's strong arms.

He wanted Bruce to run his rough hands through his own hair.

He wanted to feel Bruce's lips on his.

To hear Bruce's deep voice whispering in his ear.

To feel his strong back under his hands, to push against Bruce's young body.

He wanted to look into Bruce's icy eyes forever.

He wanted to feel Bruce moving inside him…

Terry gasped as a pain shot at his chest.

It hurt…it hurt to think about Bruce. Terry shut his eyes tight and rested his forehead on his palm, thinking about a month ago, Max's words ringing in his head.

_"Maybe it's love pains." _

_"What?" _

_"Oh come on, you know, when you think about someone and you get sharp pains suddenly?" _

_"No…I think its lack of sleep." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"When'd you get them?" _

_"In English, when I was thinking about if Bruce was going to-" _

_"Ha! See, you were thinking about Bruce when you got them!" _

_"No, max…" _

Terry sighed as her voice died away in his memory.

Maybe she was right, maybe it really wasn't the lack of sleep.

Lifting his head, Terry rubbed at his arms, it was insanely cold down in the cave, and one would think that Bruce put some kind of heat generator in here, at least near the computer. Terry blew out a puff of breath, watching as it turned into a foggy cloud before disappearing just as fast. Growling Terry reached over the panel to click off the log reports, there was no point in doing this right now. Terry doubted if anyone was even outside in weather like this!

However, since he was so tired, he was lagging in everything that he was doing and a strong hand reached the off button before him and than placed a warm wool blanket around his shoulders.

"Terry, it's too dangerous to go out tonight, come on,"

And sleep was clouding Terry's mind, as Bruce's voice seemed far off.

"But…" he tried to protest, but as strong hands helped him up from the chair and gently pushed him towards the stairs, his voice died in his throat.

However, as tired as he was, the feeling still lingered within him and he wanted it to go away. He didn't know how to do that though. Ignoring it would only make it worse, doing something about it might be considered rude by Bruce. And that was what Terry thought about over and over as Bruce led him through the hallway and back into the first living room they had been in.

For the second time in two hours Terry found himself holding a mug of something warm to drink, this time however, it was hot chocolate. He was glad that Bruce wasn't sending him out on rounds, but that was pushed into the back of his mind, while everything else just rushed forward and began a throbbing headache.

Placing the half drunken drink on the small table next to the arm of the couch, Terry pulled his legs up and curled up, laying his head down on his folded arms, which rested over the arm of the couch. He lay there in a haze while he listened to Bruce move around behind him, in the hallway and the kitchen not far from there.

It was odd how the tiredness had suddenly hit him and he was quickly fading from the world…sort of. His mind was wide-awake, keeping his body from shutting down and getting the rest that he desperately needed. Infact he had drifted so far in his thoughts that he didn't even feel the weight of a blanket that Bruce placed over him.

He just lay there, staring into the still flaming fire. He didn't blink when Ace trotted into his view for a moment before lying down. He didn't glance over when Bruce's voice filled the room, on the phone with someone. And soon, his mind caught up with his body, his eyes drifted shut and Terry finally fell asleep.

Bruce dimmed the lights a little so the light wouldn't wake Terry up. It was still quiet early in the evening, but Bruce knew that Terry needed rest. He had called his mother, telling her that Terry would be spending the night until the storm was over, so she was not to worry. After that, he sat down in the large love seat with a book and watched Terry sleep every now and then, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Soon, Bruce was lost in his book though and the ring of a cell phone shocked him and he dropped the book into his lap. Ace, who had fallen asleep as well jumped awake and whined at Bruce. Terry though, lay still as death. Bruce glanced around for the noise and found Terry's vid phone on the other table across the couch.

Usually Bruce would leave it alone, but when Terry moved slightly and mumbled something incomprehensive, he got up and answered it, fear that Terry would wake.

"Terry! God it took-" Max's voice fell as did her face. She frowned; she had no idea who the hell was answering Terry's phone, "who the hell are you?"

"Max, keep your voice down, McGinnis is sleeping."

"Wayne?!"

Bruce chuckled to himself, if Max had been drinking something, she probably would have choked.

"What Max," he stated, not really a question at all.

"Wow," Max breathed and she suddenly smiled, "Terry told me about the accident, but I didn't think you were going to be so young."

Bruce glared slightly,

"I'm assuming then that you don't watch the news."

Which, if she had been, she would have seen what Bruce looked like long before now.

For the last two months, Bruce had been in the news more times then he ever had in his life. Reports talked about him taking over his company again, of how the accident happened (which Bruce enjoyed making up), and what he was going to do now that he was young and living life again. To Bruce, it truly felt like it was thirty years ago. Infact he had already had many offers of party's, meetings, things like that to go too, all in which, young women have asked to accompany him. It would seem that the public has forgot just how old Bruce had once been.

"Not really," Max replied, "I just listen to it cause Terry's always got it on."

"Which brings up the point, is there a reason why you are calling?" Bruce didn't want to talk to Max that long.

"Oh yeah, I sent Terry his homework files and project files on his e-mail, tell him to try and do some of it, I've finished the most important stuff, tell him that."

Bruce frowned,

"You've been doing Terry's school work?"

Max glared at Bruce through the vid screen, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. If you didn't have him running to your place right after school then he'd be able to get some done. Not to mention get some sleep as well."

Bruce frowned. Terry wasn't sleeping either? Sure, being Batman was rough, but Bruce thought that Terry was finding time to sleep and do homework. Glancing over at the sleeping teen on the couch Bruce sighed, when was the last time Terry had been home for more then ten minutes?

"Look, I've got to go, but make sure that he does some of the work alright? If he doesn't, he won't be able to be at graduation next week."

"Ok Max,"

"Oh and Wayne, don't be too hard on him, he's kinda feeling down, him and Dana had a fight today and they're done and over. Make sure he keeps his head on, tell him I say hi."

And Max hung up.

Bruce looked back at Terry once again, so him and Dana were over? Bruce frowned at himself, he wasn't sure if he should be glad, or annoyed.

But, before he could deicide, the manor's phone went off this time and Bruce headed into the kitchen to answer it, not wanting to disturb Terry anymore.

* * *

Woot! End of chapter 3! No worries though, I'm working on the 4th one as I'm typing this! So, iIll try and get up within the day or week! Please review and thanks so very much for reading!!! Untill next time!!

Will Bruce stop dancing around Terry and make his move while he's still young?( haha, get it? ...yeah..ok...) Or will he ever get the chance? For Terry just might sleep the entire storm away!


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Ok, I'm noting gunna tlak for long! Please Review, thanks for reading!!! Hugs for everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 4: Hope or Agony?

Terry slowly woke to the sudden temperature drop in the room or perhaps it was the silence, he didn't really know. Sitting up as his eyes adjusted, Terry noted the dieing fire and the darkened sky outside. Never the less, the darken sky didn't stop the snow form falling outside, which was falling heavier then when Terry arrived…

Terry glanced at his watch to see the time,

Three hours ago. It was now 9:00 and Bruce was nowhere in sight. Shivering, Terry stood and grabbed the blanket that had fallen off him when he had sat up. Careful not to step on Ace, who was still sleeping, Terry made his way out of the living room and down the hall, blanket wrapped protectively around him.

As he walked slowly in the hallway, Bruce's voice floated from the kitchen, quiet and joy filled. He stopped in the doorway and watched as Bruce talked on the phone.

The 28 year old was smiling, leaning back in a chair, his feet resting on another across from him. His hair was damp and combed back from fingers, black and shinning. No white to be seen anywhere. Terry frowned as Bruce chuckled, his smooth skin rubbing against his rib cage. Bruce must be cold; Terry thought for the former Batman was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. He had obviously gone and taken a shower while Terry was sleeping.

As Bruce extended his arm to reach for a cup of coffee, his eye caught Terry standing in the doorway, blanket wrapped tightly around him and standing, uncertain and quiet.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you Monday morning then, Gloria."

And Bruce hung up with a small smile. Turning to Terry his smile widened. Bruce knew that he had fallen for Terry, even when he was…normal. But now, he couldn't help but smile at the teen. He found himself starting to act like Terry was his already, like he did when he was younger. Perhaps begin young again changed Bruce more then he thought. His outlook n life was completely different from two months ago. Infact, he hadn't thought this way for years, about anything really.

"Who were you talking too?" Terry asked, puling the blanket tighter around him.

Bruce smiled and stood, putting his empty mug in the sink, motioning for Terry to come in and sit.

"Gloria, she's a friend of Alfred's granddaughter."

Terry hadn't moved and gave Bruce a puzzled look that reminded Bruce of a confused puppy.

"Since I'll be busy around here for quiet a while, I hired her to work here. You know, clean, cook, whatever."

"So…she's your maid?"

Bruce chuckled.

"Well yes, but she'll be living her from now on."

"Kind of what Alfred did?"

"Yes, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Terry gave Bruce the puppy-confused look again.

"Why," he shrugged, "are you asking me that? I don't live here."

Bruce walked towards Terry until they were inches apart, Bruce looking down at Terry at full height. Infact, Terry had to tilt his head a bit to meet Bruce's eyes…just a bit though.

"You're here enough aren't you?" Bruce asked.

Terry nodded and shuffled his feet.

Chuckling, Bruce patted Terry on the shoulder and walked past him out into the hallway, motioning to Terry to fallow.

"Don't feel bad to ask her for something, it's her job, infact she'll probably make you tell her to do something for you."

Terry made a face,

"That's kind of…intimidating."

"Yes, it is, she's very much like Alfred."

"But they're not related."

"They might as well be, she hung around more then Alfred's own granddaughter did."

The two of them walked into the main entrance of the manor and went up the flight of stairs that led both to the right and the left; Bruce went to the right, towards his room. Terry hadn't been in this part of the manor much, feeling like he would be invading, infact he still sort of felt that way.

Terry glanced around him, noting what and where all the rooms were. They passed a music room, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms until Bruce stopped. Terry though was busy looking at the pictures on the wall and bumped into Bruce when he had stopped.

Bruce gave him an odd look,

"Sorry…" Terry muttered and Bruce chuckled to himself.

Unlocking the door that they were at, Bruce stepped inside, letting Terry fallow him in.

"Here," Bruce said as he flicked on the light switch, " is your room."

"W-what?!"

"Well, counting the times that you've gotten stuck here (which are a lot) and how much you are here, I turned Dick's old room into yours."

"B-but…" Terry stuttered, not expecting that. Infact, he didn't even know that Bruce wanted him around. Most of the time the man just huffed at him or told him to hurry, or something other that was cold. Though, apparently the reason for that had been old age.

"Down the hall two doors and on the right is my room," Bruce said, wondering back out into the hallway, "if you need anything, I'll be there. My office is on the left wing, first door on the right."

Terry just stared at Bruce. It was like the man was telling him to just move in! Which, might happen because of graduation and the whole Batman thing. Terry's mother wouldn't want Terry hanging around in the house after High school was over.

"You can use my office for homework and studying if you'd like, there's an extra desk in there that Babs used to use."

And as Bruce rattled on, Terry's mind finally exploded.

"W-wait!" Terry exclaimed and stopped in the hallway, making Bruce stop and look at him, "want the hell is going on?"

Bruce smiled,

"Well, McGinnis, you don't think you're going to stop being Batman just because you're going to college do you?"

Apparently, Bruce had thought out his entire future.

"Well…no, but, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I talked to you're mother while you were sleeping."

Terry frowned; Bruce sure had been on the phone a lot that night. It seemed that Terry had been there a lot longer then just three hours.

"Ok…" Terry whispered, he didn't really have anything to reply to that.

"She told me that you got into the city college," Bruce walked back to be closer to Terry, "since the college is only 20 minutes from here, I offered to let you stay during your school years. She thinks that you're assisting me in reconstructing the company to the way I think it should run."

"Ok…"

Apparently, Terry had no say in his future whatsoever as well.

"And I'm not letting you retire from being Batman, this city still has a need for the dark knight," Bruce smiled at Terry's unbelieving expression, "you're to move in here at the end of the week, after you're graduation."

And Bruce waited for Terry to react.

"I…Bru- I…what?" Terry began and finally just gave a defeated sigh and gave up.

"You don't have too, it's just an option, it'll make your life a lot easier if you're going to continue to be Batman."

"Bruce…" Terry said…watching as the dim lighting of the hallway played with Shadows on Bruce's chiseled jaw and well sculpted face. And for a long moment, Terry forgot about school, about Dana, about how old Bruce really was, about his mother, and about being Batman.

"O-ok…"

And that was the end of it; Terry had a deiced half of his problems in one breathless word. He no longer had to worry about what college he's going too, what he was going to do about being Batman, about moving out of his home.

* * *

An hour later found Terry borrowing one of Bruce's laptops to do homework on. However, not much homework was being done. Terry's mind kept drifting back to what had just happened an hour before. And well, just Bruce in general. 

Shaking his head, Terry sighed and stared at the screen in front of him…he hated senior projects. He was mostly finished for the most part, but he still had a few touch-ups to do. Never the less, he still hated them. As he went though and read the 'requested' touch ups that Max made, he snorted.

Bruce, who had continued to read his book, glanced over the pages at Terry who was lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor, a new fire roaring behind him.

"Problem McGinnis?"

"Yes! I hate this,"

Bruce smirked, yeah, Terry really sounded like he was ready for college.

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah, Max is insane."

Bruce chuckled and went back to his book. At least, that's what Terry assumed. Really though, Bruce was watching Terry finish up his homework. He was waiting for the right moment to spring his new found attraction on Terry, but well…he hadn't taken any of the chances that had already came up and went. But, that's how he was, waiting for the right time, because honestly, the way Max put it, Mr. Wayne was in love.

Another annoyed sigh from Terry though was just about pushing Bruce t his limits.

"Terry, why don't you fix what you think needs to be fixed."

"Well…she's trying to help me get the best grade I can, cause I need it."

"Then stop complaining and just do it."

"Yeah…that's what she told me too."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see look," and Terry turned the laptop screen Bruce's way, "it says it right here, 'stop complaining McGinnis.'"

Bruce chuckled.

It would seem that the troubles in Terry's eyes had lessened a bit in the past couple of hours, but something was still weighing on the youths mind. That much Bruce could see. Infact, Bruce was quiet surprised that Terry was taking the news so well. Usually Terry didn't like for people to just make up his future. But as it seemed, Terry was just fine with that, and so was Bruce.

Glancing at the large clock in front of him, Bruce frowned, it was almost midnight and Terry would be going to school tomorrow, storm or no storm. Of course, Bruce didn't want to sound like a father to Terry so, thought he'd just suggest it.

"Well, I'm off, I'll be up early tomorrow working with the company."

Terry glanced up from the floor, his eyebrows pointed to confusion.

"Didn't you _just_ become the head of the company again?"

"Well, since Last year, however I haven't been doing much really. I'd like to get more envolved, since i'm younger now."

Terry smiled,

"Alright, good night…Bruce,"

"Don't stay up to late, I doubt this weather will keep you from school."

And Bruce was down the hall before Terry could answer.

* * *

Yay! Another one done! Sorry for the rush-ness of the last few chapters, even though nothing really happens too much in them. Also, I know Bruce is kind of OCC in this one casue come one, he really wouldn't just give Terry a room like that! lol, but youth changes people!! Lol, Thanks so much for reading my story, I hope you guys are enjoying it!! Please review, I love reading what you guys think!!

Untill Next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Hey guys! Another chapter! Yes! So, I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review when you are done reading! It helps me write!! Thanks guys:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5 : Wonderful Bruises

Empty…

It was odd to see his room empty. He could remember when it was just him and his parents, no little brother, his father alive. He could see the hour he spent locked in his room, mad that his parents were paying more attention to his newborn little brother. The days he spent angry while his parents split up.

He could see the day he left to live with his father, his mother reassuring him that the room would always be his if he needed a place to stay.

And then the day where he moved back in, only to move out two years later.

Terry sighed as he hoisted his backpack up on his shoulder, the sound of rain echoing loudly over the roof.

Even though he wasn't moving far, just across the city, the air around him screamed sadness. And he found himself missing the place he rarely was anymore.

"Terry,"

Glancing back at his mother, Terry lifted up the small suitcase next to him, careful not to let his backpack slip off his shoulder.

"If you need anything just call or come around."

Terry smiled,

"Don't worry Mom, I'm not moving out of the city. Besides, Bruce can help with anything."

Terry sighed to himself when he saw his mother frown at him.

"Now Terry, don't bother Mr. Wayne, he may be young again but he still doesn't need someone poking around."

Terry chuckled to himself.

"I know Ma."

And with long hugs and a quick chase around the house (Little brothers, geez,) Terry stepped out into the thick falling rain. That sense of sadness fallowing him as he mounted his bike, making sure everything was on safely, and took off down the familiar streets.

Two days ago had been Terry's graduation, in which Terry was fully happy to attend. However, about halfway through the graduation, Terry wished to be back home, sleeping. He had been surprised though to see Bruce there, which had lightened his mood significantly.

But now, with the sense of being on his own, Terry wondered how things would be from now on. College wasn't really that different then high school, or so he'd heard, but still, the thought of it didn't really seem like school. Some how, it got him excited to start his classes. Perhaps it was because the word 'school' wasn't in college.

Whatever it was would fade fast though; Terry knew how hard it is to be Batman and a student. Being a college student and Batman was going to be even harder, and Terry couldn't afford to drop out of college. Or quiet being Batman either.

As the rain belted down on his helmet, Terry hunched his shoulders higher, leaning over the bike more, trying to keep his front dry. And he thought that he should really think about getting a car, motorcycles were not good for winter, not good at all.

"McGinnis,"

And Terry swerved out into the other lane for a second.

"Shit! Bruce, don't scare the crap out of me!"

Bruce's chuckle was cut off from some static as Terry drove under a high freeway. It didn't help that it was raining either.

"Do you have the suit with you?"

"Yeah why? Someone causing trouble?"

"There's been a break in at the weapons factory down on the west side."

"Alright I'll head that way, send the car."

"Be careful-"

But Terry didn't hear what Bruce said after that, for static suddenly filled the connection and Terry hung up, leaving Bruce's words trapped in an unheard sound bite,

"-It's just a joker gang, but something's up."

Quickly heading toward the other side of the city, Terry slowed to a stop just a few blocks away from the factory, making sure his luggage and motorcycle was out of harms way. Swiftly, Terry headed around the building he was at to change, though that provided some difficulty as large scratches and cuts on his legs hadn't healed all that much since his last fight with Inque.

Wincing slightly at the pain, Terry sucked in his breath and rushed over to the factory only blocks away, not really knowing what to expect. But he hoped it wasn't going to be too long, or difficult.

Jumping into the shadows quickly, he made his way into thee building, lurking in the hallways, searching for something out of place. After looking around half the building, Terry didn't really find anything and was about to call in to Bruce, but stopped as he past a large room.

"Holy…" Terry muttered, glancing through the large glass window.

Inside large metal buckets were filled to the brim with lightly glowing blue liquid, which was being transferred over into long tubes that…surprisingly held people in them. At least, that's what it looked like. Whatever was going on in the factory were certainly not weapons, at least, not the type that you would expect.

"Bruce, are getting this?"

"Find out who's been lurking around, it looks like some type of splicing liquid."

Terry frowned at that and looked closer at the people in the tubes, and in fact they were odd. It was clear that animal instincts were forming on them and Terry shuddered, remember they last time he had to deal with splicers.

"It can't be Cuvier, with all that mutation he's sure to be dead."

Bruce frowned though, some things were always possible.

"See if you can get a lead on him when you come back, he may still be walking around."

"All right, but I'm getting a closer look at this."

Terry whispered, glancing around as he opened the door cautiously, no one else was in the room except the people in the tubes. Once inside, he jumped down over the railing onto the lower floor level. It looked like no one had been there for days.

"I thought you said there was a break in."

"There is, they could have left, but keep your eyes open anyway."

"Yeah." Terry muttered back as he past the large tubes.

However, unknown to him, the person inside stirred slightly and his eyes shot open, fallowing Terry's bat suit clothed figure.

As Terry checked the computer base for last entries, he didn't hear the light footsteps behind the tubes, a group of spliced teens smirked in the dark, joker cloths torn in shreds off to the side.

"There's not much here, a lot of it is encrypted, I can't get into it."

"Download it anyway, maybe I can do something with it."

"Sure, but-"

However a shot of white hot pain traveled through Terry as sharp claws dug into his legs, splitting the already there cuts open.

"Shit!" Terry growled out and glanced behind him at the small female teen behind him. She was crutched down, smiling with pointy fangs; her nails, which were now insanely long claws, were stuck in his legs and sticking through to the front. Automatically, Terry went to kick her to get her off, but as he pulled his leg, her claws latched on and ripped sideways through his flesh.

However, with a leg free, he sent a powerful kick to her face and she let out a cat like screech as she ripped her claws out of his other leg, causing him pain as well. Cursing, Terry fell to one knee knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much with wounded legs.

Before he could stand up again, one of the large males ran at him, his eyes dark and cold. And another stinging ache came across Terry's chest as the male reached out with sharp, knife like fingers. With the pain came a wave of dizziness as Terry found himself hunched over on the ground.

"Shit," Terry mutter as a strong foot collided with his stomach, crushing him back onto the floor. A familiar laugh rang through the air and Terry growled, the jokers had broken in for the splicing liquid, obviously they had just finished with their new DNA. Over the laughter, Terry dimly heard Bruce's voice in his cowl, but as his vision swam before him, he couldn't bring his voice to respond. And as a strong hand gripped one of his cowls and jerked his head back, Terry hissed.

"I heard that bats don't live very long."

Terry rolled his eyes and reached to pull at the male's leg to bring him down, but another pair of strong hands gripped his wrist and pulled his hands behind his back.

"I heard that they do, but we can fix that can't we?" the female girl giggled and hissed at Terry when he sent her venomous look. Kneeling down, she pulled out a knife and held it close to his face.

"I've always wondered what a bat looks like on the inside, care to how your pretty face?"

Growled Terry forced his shoulders forward, jerking the two male splicers on his back forward, though they didn't lose their grip on him. In doing that though, his mask slipped up, exposing some of his neck.

"Ah, so he is human, sad, I might actually feel guilty for killing him now."

Terry frowned at that, the jokers were never into killing and neither were splicers, something didn't add up here.

"Hey!"

And the five teens glanced up as a guard pointed a gun at them.

"Shit! Grab the stash and lets get out of here!"

And the pain in his arms lifted and the weight went too. However as they ran past him toward the exit, the girl stopped and kicked the side of his head, giggling as she did so,

"Don't worry bats, we'll be seeing you again, and next time you won't be so lucky. Oh and do tell Bruce hi for me," and she knelt down close to his face and whispered, "Terry."

And she was gone with Terry's gasp and then the last thing Terry saw was the blurred figures of the guard coming his way and Bruce's voice still yelling at him in his cowl.

* * *

Terry woke slowly to angry voices auguring softly. 

"You see what happens Bruce! I've told you before, don't get involved with things like this."

"Why? So the police can screw it up?"

Terry heard the commissioner sigh and Bruce shift.

"I thought this would happen sometime or another. You should stop him."

"I've already tried that. He refuses to quit."

"Then make him quit! Christ Bruce, you're young enough to go around and do this yourself again."

But Terry stopped listening in then, their voices were giving him a headache. Squinting as his eyes adjusted better, Terry was surprised to find himself at the Wayne Manor rather than a hospital. Frowning, Terry shifted a bit and immediately whished he hadn't. Pain shot up his legs and torso, making him let out a struggled moan. However, that didn't stop him from thinking about the whisper of his name on the lips of someone he didn't even know: someone who knew who he really was.

Worse than that she knew who Bruce was as well.

"Shit!" Terry practically yelled and sat up, forgetting about the pain for a second. Though, his body reminded him quiet quickly and he fell back onto the mattress hissing.

"Terry!"

He wasn't really sure who shouted at him but he felt Bruce's steady hands run through his hair and then going behind his shoulders to help him sit up.

"Easy McGinnis," Bruce said quietly as an unknown woman handed Bruce a glass of water for Terry.

Terry glanced up at Bruce as he gently let him drink.

"The disk-" Terry began, but Bruce hushed him by holding up a small silver disk.

"Is right here, don't worry, I analyzed the data while you were sleeping."

Behind Bruce, Barbara was standing with her arms cross, obviously unhappy, weather that was with Bruce or the data on the disk, Terry didn't know.

"Gloria, could you grab my laptop form my office?"

The late 30's looking women frowned at Bruce.

"Oh no, not until I get some food in this kid here. I think you could use a bite to eat as well, Bruce. You've been down in that god forsaken cave all afternoon."

Terry chuckled slightly, so this was Gloria huh? Terry had forgotten that Gloria was going to be at the Manor from now on. She looked stern with her strawberry hair pulled back tightly, but she had a gentle smile and kind brown eyes. She was short, but Terry had no doubt that she could hold up on her own if needed. She had a strong presence about her, warning those she cared for not to mess with her.

"Barbs, if you'd like you are welcome to stay as well." Gloria said as she moved out of the room, determined to make Bruce wait.

"I think I'll pass, but thank you." And the commissioner turned to Bruce once Gloria left.

"You may be young and invincible again Bruce, but not everyone is. Since this does have to do with you."

Bruce glared lightly at her,

"That's why I'm not leaving it alone."

"Fine, but I don't want to find a dead Batman anywhere you hear me? Weather it be you or Terry."

And the former Batgirl left after that, clearly angry with Bruce. It also left Terry with a sinking feeling in his heart, somehow, this was going to become bigger then anything Terry had ever faced, including the original Joker. And that sent cold chills though his body, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good, he could feel it.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, his voice quiet and gentle as he sat down at the edge of Terry's bed.

Terry smiled at him,

"Hungry…" he admitted as his stomach growled at him. Bruce smiled at him and placed the disk on the small bedside table that held the water glass and a book, the same book that Bruce was reading a couple nights ago during the storm.

"I should think you are," Gloria's voice floated back into the room, as did the smell of dinner. She brought in a tray with two plates, giving Bruce one and Terry the other.

Behind her, on her heel was Ace who whined and then barked when he saw that Terry was awake.

"You too stay in here and eat, and I'll go get your damn laptop Bruce, but I want all that food gone before you share secrets!"

And Gloria was out of the room once again just as fast as she had come in. Terry chuckled and glanced at Bruce as Ace laid his head on Terry's sheet covered legs.

"She's got you on a short leash."

"Yeah," Bruce muttered, "I feel like a kid."

Terry chuckled loudly, but wished he hadn't as she headache throbbed and his ribs ached, causing the young Batman to wince.

"Shit…they really did something to me," he muttered, leaning back against the bed board.

"Minor concussion, bruised ribs, 50 stitches and a fractured leg." Bruce informed him, placing his half eaten plate on the small bedside table.

"Shit…" Terry whispered and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Does mom know?"

"No, I don't think this will be easily explained. If she finds out I'll come up with a reason."

Terry nodded in agreement with that. The room was silent for a while and Terry found himself drifting back into sleep when a feather light touch caressed his cheek. Slipping his eyes open, Terry found himself looking straight into Bruce's clear eyes.

"B-Bruce."

"Watch your back more, McGinnis," Bruce whispered and Terry frowned about to protest but didn't get the chance as Bruce pushed forward, moving his hand to tangle in Terry's hair, though careful of the head bandage and his lips pushing hard on Terry's.

Terry whimpered in shock and grabbed Bruce's shoulders as the 28 year old slid closer to him on the bed, leaning over his battered body, protecting him. He moaned as Bruce parted his lips with his tongue, gently tasting the younger male.

Terry had never experienced anything like that kiss. Never with Dana at least. Sure, kissing was fun and felt good, but with Bruce…doing this with Bruce made Terry squirm and moan…from a kiss, just one kiss. He couldn't even image what it felt like to have Bruce touching him, moving within him.

Gasping for breath as Bruce pulled back slightly, resting his temple on Terry's, the younger male tightened his grip on Bruce's shoulders.

"B-Bruce…" he muttered shakily, his body trembling under Bruce's.

The older man was careful not to put any weight on Terry as he leaned on his own hand that reached across Terry's body.

When Bruce saw Terry bloodily and limp, fear and crossed his heart. There were few times Terry had gotten seriously hurt during his rounds at night. Today had been the worst and Bruce couldn't think about anything else but keeping Terry safe. The younger male couldn't go out o rounds for at least two weeks. He would need to heal first. In the mean time, Bruce just may have to go back and be Batman for a little while, until Terry was feeling better.

"I'm sorry…" Terry whispered suddenly, but the sadness in Terry's voice made Bruce frown.

However, Bruce didn't need to ask what Terry was sorry for. He knew that one already. So many times before when Terry wasn't being careful enough and he got hurt, it was the same this time. He would look down at his feet or the ground, his long black lashes creating shadows on his face. And in a small voce, Terry would mutter an apology, exposed and uncertain to Bruce's reaction.

It was the same this time, Terry's eyes were downcast, his voice quiet, shaky, and uncertain. Bruce reached up with his free hand and stroked Terry's cheek, bumping Terry's forehead with his to get the teen to look up. And look up Terry did,

"I-"

But Bruce silenced him with another kiss, a kiss that shook Terry to his very soul. A kiss that brought his body to tremble as Bruce pushed against his tongue with his own, licking his teeth, and going back to capture Terry's tongue and pull gently, making Terry sink back as Bruce pushed forward. It was a kiss that told Terry that Bruce was sorry for every time he was cold-hearted, for every time that Terry got hurt.

"Get some sleep." Bruce whispered and placed a kiss on Terry's head before moving away.

He could feel Terry's eyes watching him as he went around the room and cleaned up, turning off the lights and any other lamps. When Bruce tracked back to the bed to turn off the bed lamp, Terry reached out and grabbed Bruce's wrist, which caused the teen to wince once again in pain at the strain of pulling his stitches in his legs.

"Bruce…"

Bruce smiled at Terry and reached out, running his fingers through the thick black hair, before he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll stay," Bruce said and grabbed his book from the nightstand, leaving the small lamp on. However, the ex-hero didn't get much reading done that night, instead he watched Terry sleep, his skin glowing golden in the lamp light, his chest rising and falling steadily and the soft murmur of a moan or whisper on Terry's soft lips. And he vowed that before Terry's two weeks of healing were up, he would find the jokers who did this and get ride of the stink that so clearly was coming upon the new found villain.

He wouldn't let Terry get this injured again, never, even if he had to give back his youth that he had gotten so accustomed too. He swore it on his life. And tomorrow would be the first that Bruce Wayne put the Bat suit back on and take control of the city.

Starting with a lead that Bruce knew wouldn't be wrong,

Stacy Remarque, Alfred's Granddaughter, who had a knack for causing trouble and rebelling.

* * *

Yeah! Another one done! And guess what!! They're together! Yay! Lol, and there's actually a plot now! Yes!! Thanks so much for reading and please please review!!!!

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Hey guys! Another update! Heck yes!! I am deeply sorry for any typoes that you may come across, but I'm trying to get these posted asfast as possible so you guys won't get bored! LOL, so yeah...with that, this is a yaoi story, don't like,don't read and go away! lol I am very grateful for the support you guys give me in reviews and wish that you keep them up! I love to hear what you guys think! Thanks so much!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Ch: 6- Unfriendly Nature

Bruce sat down in the cold cave staring at the bat suit intensely. He had gone down there to re-read the information that Terry had gotten on the disk. In the end though, he just ended up thinking about what he wanted to do most, go out and find those son's of bitches that hurt Terry.

Bruce had told himself long ago that he would never, ever go back to being Batman. He never wanted to get back into the suit, never wanted to have another chance at killing someone with a gun. Right now though, that was all that Bruce wanted too do.

And so, Bruce found himself sitting in the dark, his skin pale blue from the large screen behind him, thinking about what he should and shouldn't do. Most of the time his mind won over his heart…this time though, it was a little too close to home. And too many accidents had happened to his loved ones, this time, he was going to do something about it.

Finally, after two hours of thinking and staring, Bruce stood violently and grabbed the one thing he thought he would never return too, the bat suit. It didn't take long before he was ready to invoke terror on those themselves who invoked terror. He didn't bother to go upstairs and let Terry know, the boy would only try and stop him. Gloria would know herself when she came down to tell him that dinner was almost ready, in which that was an hour.

In truth though, Bruce hadn't been staring all day. For the better half of the morning he had been re –reading the disk. It would seem that the weapons factory (bought out by a new company on the street called Krishna.) the owner of the company (Dale Krishna) had married, as it were, Stacy Remarque, Alfred's granddaughter. The company had gotten lease forums saying that it was all right for them to use splicing liquid to make weapons, how that worked Bruce wasn't quiet sure.

And knowing Stacy, she would take full advantage of that, her husband as well, who was known for using his…less then polite ways of getting up in the world. Even though they hadn't stayed in touch, Gloria had (however lately, Gloria feels that Stacy has changed). And Stacy was his first guess for a link.

Powering up the Batmobile, Bruce watched as the cave door opened, showing in the light from behind the large waterfall that never failed to hide the bat cave. While waiting, thoughts to earlier that day filled his mind, making angry seep into him.

* * *

Earlier that day: 

_"Bruce?" _

_Bruce glanced up from his laptop to find Terry waking up slowly, the pain medication wearing off. _

_"Do you need more pain medication, Terry?" _

_The dark-haired teen frowned and shook his head, but immediately wished he hadn't, his minor concussion was still in affect. _

_"Go back to sleep then," Bruce ordered gently, a certain…loving roughness in his voice. _

_"Can't…" Terry winced, shifting his legs; something was off. _

_Bruce glanced up from the computer screen again at Terry's voice. The young male seemed to be in pain. _

_"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, setting down his computer and got up to inspect Terry. _

_Terry, who wasn't completely wake was still mumbling to himself in sleep and slowly tried to sit up, which Bruce quickly reached over and helped him with, along with giving the boy a quick kiss. _

_"Bleeding…" Terry mumbled. _

_Bruce drew back, alarmed at that. The ex-hero examined Terry's head, but didn't find any bleeding. He instructed Terry to lift up his shirt, but after the teen didn't move, Bruce did it himself, peering at Terry's chest wounds. _

_Nothing was wrong, he wasn't bleed, but as Bruce went to cover Terry up with the slowly falling down sheets, he paused, he had forgotten about Terry's legs. The top sheet was black, with a white sheet underneath, so Bruce wouldn't have been able to see if Terry was bleeding or not. _

_Pulling back the black sheet hastily, Bruce drew back once again with a gasp, the white sheets below were stained with large, dark blood smears, obviously from Terry's legs. _

_"Shit!" _

_Terry must have pulled some stitches out earlier that morning when he was having a nightmare; Bruce hadn't even thought to check to see if the teen had pulled anything. _

_Bruce quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. He turned the water on to the large tube to warm and let it run, it would be easier if Terry were to just clean his legs in a bath, however, Bruce was sure that Terry didn't want to be soaked in blood water.Bruce quickly grabbed a chair and placed it in the bathroom, and went back for Terry, who was now trying to get out of bed._

_"Easy McGinnis…" Bruce whispered quietly as he gently held Terry up with one hand on his chest, the other on his back. _

_Terry's stitches had infact split open and quite a bit at that. Most of his bare legs were trickling and covered with a thin line of blood. It was a good thing that Bruce learned how to stitch a long time ago. _

_As they made it into the bathroom, Bruce frowned at Terry's flushed cheeks and cold body, he was looking a bit feverish. And so, he carefully lowered Terry onto the chair and instructed him to put his legs in the water. _

_Grabbing the first aid kit under the fancy sink, Bruce returned rather quickly and knelt down next to the tub, reaching to wash one of Terry's legs, which had turned the water already a tingling pink color. _

_It didn't take long for Bruce to clean and re-stitch the wounds, but not without a bit of whining from Terry first. What worried Bruce the most was how little Terry was complaining, he didn't want the teen to have a fever along with his injuries. _

_About half an hour later, Bruce was sitting next to Terry, who was once again lying down, but with a feverish sleep hanging over him this time._

_"Get some sleep, I wrapped them up pretty good this time, they shouldn't break." _

_Terry nodded hazily up at Bruce and searched in the 28- year-old's eyes for something. _

_Bruce smiled and leaned down, brushing Terry's bangs away from his eyes as he did so. He kissed Terry softly, not wanting to get the boy too worked up; he needed his sleep, especially with the fever coming on suddenly. _

_When he pulled back, Terry grabbed his elbow weakly, already falling back into sleep. _

_"Bruce…she knew…" _

_"What?" Bruce asked, leaning in to here Terry. _

_"She knew who I was…you were…" and Terry gave his arm a soft squeeze before he drifted off to sleep. _

_Bruce sat there staring at Terry for a while before he got up to go to the bat cave. Anger was cursing through him as he went, positive he knew who had begun this all, and not happy about it at all. There were few people who knew who he really was and even fewer who he, himself, had told. But there was only one person that was female and was young enough to know…only one._

_

* * *

_

Bruce growled and sped the Batmobile faster in the city, wanting and needing to get to his destination as fast as possible.

With night time fast approaching Gothem, Bruce hoped he wasn't out for too long, Terry would be waking up soon and would be worried if he didn't know were Bruce was.

Coming up upon privet homes, Bruce slowed down, he was nearly there. He hadn't been here for a long time and was sure that his visit was going to be a big surprise; weather he was being Batman or Bruce Wayne.

Reaching the house, he stopped completely and jumped out with such stealth it was like he had never stopped. Glancing around, he spotted a window open, lucky him, he wouldn't have to possibly damage anything while trying to get in.

In the chill evening of winter the wind began to pick up and blew the curtains inside a round a bit, just the way Bruce liked it, so he could hide in the shadows until need be.

So, hooking onto the windowsill, Bruce jumped into the open window and waited for Mrs. Remarque to come in and have some fun.

* * *

Stacy sighed as she walked into her large, empty house. Her husband was at work late again and god knows where her daughter was. Throwing her keys onto the table, she headed up stairs, taking off her high heels as she went. She pushed back her blond hair as she flipped on the lights to her bedroom. 

She frowned as a cold draft blew into the room; she had forgotten to close the window before she left? It was a good thing she lived in such an expensive area, there wasn't that many break ins around here, no one was smart enough to try it.

Walking over with a shiver, she pulled the window down, not noticing the black car hidden in the shadows. Behind her, Batman seemed to drop down from the ceiling, his shadow covering the wall where she was for a moment.

"That's better," she muttered to herself as she turned, only to let out a scream.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Stacy stuttered, back against the window.

"Just to check up on an old friend," Bruce said, not moving from his spot.

Stacy's eyes narrowed then, she knew it was Bruce behind that mask, not that new kid…what's his name.

"Leave, there's nothing here for you, Bruce."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and ignored her; instead, he took out some photos that he got from the security camera in the weapons factory.

"Look familiar?" he asked, throwing them down.

Stacy bent down and picked them up, confusion on her face. She had never seen this before, it looked like a splicing room to her.

"Your husband's been having a bit of fun lately, I would suggest you talk him out of doing anything illegal."

Stacy frowned,

"Dale? He's in on this splicing thing?"

"Why don't you tell me." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know anything about this, Dale doesn't talk to me about work, he says I'm not a good listener."

"Pity," Bruce snarled and snatched the photos back. And he took out some more photos and handed them to her,

"Any idea who this is?"

Stacy gasped as she took the photo, only to drop it at once.

"Emily…"

Bruce frowned, Emily was Stacy's daughter, and he had thought the girl on the recording looked too young.

"Is your daughter home?"

"N-no…"

"I won't expect you to turn her into the cops, I'll be back to get her later."

And Bruce headed for the window.

"Wait!" Stacy yelled at him, he stopped, but only for a minute.

"What did she do?"

Bruce frowned even farther,

"Mrs. Remarque, is your daughter a good listener?"

"W-what does that have to do with this?"

"Why don't you ask your husband?"

And Stacy looked down at the photo on the floor, when she looked back up, the window was open and Batman was gone. Tears in her eyes, she knelt down and picked up the picture. Staring back at her was a young teen, blond hair pulled back into two pigtails, her green eyes enhanced with cat eyes, her canine's pointy fangs and tiger stripes standing out against her unusual pale skin. Her eyes were smirking with mischief and she was giving the camera the finger as four males in the background circled around a dark figure on the floor…Batman.

"Emily…" and Stacy's tears dropped onto the photo.

It was a long time ago that Stacy was a troublemaker, the black sheep in the family. But after Batman had sent her to jail once, that was it, it had changed her, but it looked like the apple didn't fall far from the tree, at least with bad behavior anyway.

* * *

"Bruce?" Gloria asked as she peeked her head into the bat cave, only to find Bruce just climbing out of the Batmobile, bat suit on and his stride confident, "Bruce." She tried again. 

Bruce glanced at the doorway at Gloria's voice and pulled off the bat suit mask, his black hair swaying lightly with the movement, but fell back into place quickly.

"What is it?"

"Terry wants to know were you are, he tried to come down here earlier, he was looking for you."

Bruce cursed under his breath,

"I'll be right up."

"Alright deary, dinner is ready, why don't you come into the dinning room, I'll bring the boy."

Bruce nodded and went to change out of the bat suit. Now that his hunch was proven correct, Bruce didn't know were to go from there. He was sure Stacy would bring it up with her daughter, and knowing that family, Emily would run, problem with the help of her father.

Gloria always told Bruce that Emily and her father were close, Stacy was never really home enough, and therefore, wasn't evolved in much of her family's lives.

Even though he knew who was behind the assault on Terry and the splicing factory, this was far from over; Bruce could feel it.

With more comfortable cloths on, Bruce made his way upstairs, worried about Terry. As he passed the other living room, the sound of a roaring fire caught his attention, as did a figure curled up on the couch and wrapped tightly up in a blanket. Bruce scowled; Terry should be in bed resting.

Glancing at Terry's bandaged legs that were sticking out from the blanket, he smiled slightly, glad that the wounds hadn't re-opened again.

"Feeling better?" Bruce asked as he sat down next to the teen and motioned for him to cuddle close. Terry complied and scouted over to lie against Bruce, nodding his head a little.

Bruce was glad that that had been Terry's answer. Wrapping an arm around the youth's waist, Bruce brushed his other hand over Terry's forehead. He was still warm, but not as warm as the other day and Bruce was surprised at how fast Terry was recovering, at least from the fever anyway.

Kissing Terry's temple, Bruce led a trial own to the teen's soft lips as Terry turned his head upward to look at Bruce. As Terry let out a deep whimper, Bruce guessed that the teen was uncomfortable and let his arm loosen it's hold as he parted Terry's lips with his own tongue. In doing so, Terry carefully twisted around to lie on Bruce, breaking away from the kiss.

Bruce looked down into Terry's slightly pain covered face. The older man knew that Terry shouldn't be lying like that, or even out of bed for that matter. His injuries were not those to just be careful off and continue on with your normal day.

Pushing back Terry's dark hair so Bruce could see the teen's bright eyes better, the ex Batman smiled gently. After dinner Terry would be in bed, and stay there. Bruce wasn't going to let him worsen those injuries.

* * *

As the day progressed into night, a mother sat crying in her room, alone and cold. Her husband sat warm and comfy in a large office chair, happy with his accomplishments in law breaking. And deep in the slums of Gothem, a group of five sat in an abandoned warehouse, were secretly they hid stole money and items. But mostly, a hidden room far out of the way filled with splicing liquid. 

Two out of the group of five had spliced so much that they no longer looked human at all. The other three just wished to enhance their strength. Laughing, the 4 males of the group finished putting the splicing DNA away, happy with their earlier victory.

"I wish he had a chance to break him a little more."

"Yeah, I've always wondered what Batman looks like."

And the four laughed as they went to re-join the female.

Growling, the blond girl whipped around and let out a cat like hiss, throwing a picture at the group of males.

"Shut up! I'm trying to contact the master, if you wanna get off to what Batman looks like, there he is, now shut you fucking faces!"

The four males looked taken back at the girl's outburst.

"Aw, come on Emily, don't be like that, we're just talking."

A male with short dyed- blue hair bent down and picked up the photo with a smirk.

"Actually, he's kinda hot."

Emily rolled her yellowish eyes and turned back to the screen in front of her.

Behind her the four males looked at the picture, two of them shrugging,

"Well, what ever you think man, but we're not really into dudes."

"So? Doesn't matter as long as you get a good screw with him, it's all good to me," The other one laughed and glanced at the picture again. "He looks a little young to be batman, are you sure this is the guy?" he asked, glanced up at Emily's bare back.

Sending a glare over her shoulder she nodded sharply, impatient with the boys behind her.

"Yes, I'm positive."

The two males that still looked at the picture hungrily smirked at eachother,

"Ya think we could capture him and take him back here for some fun?"

Emily frowned and shrugged,

"If the boss doesn't care, then I don't care. But if you want him, you might have a better chance when he's not in the Batman."

And they sneered and flipped the picture onto the small table by them and walked away as it floated face-up to land on the wooden surface.

Terry McGinnis stared up at nothing in the photography, his bright eyes happy and smile wide, next to him, a large black Dane. Bright summer skies highlighted the background, but in reality, storm clouds gathered, marking Terry's fate that was soon to come.

* * *

GASP What on Earth shall happen next? Well, I don't really know yet, however, I'll try to get u the next chapter soon! This one seems kind of boring and nothing too much happens, sorry about that! The next chapter will also have MUCH more Bruce/Terry fluffly-ness! LOL, I've been lakcing in that area a bit...

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!! It helps inspire me! Untill next time!! Much love!

-Shini9


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Holy shit, I haven't updated this in a long ass time! But not to worry, I am not going to forget about this fic! I love it too much! So, I hope you guys enjoy it and I tried to make it longer to make up for such a long wait! Also, there's a LEMON! That's right, don't like, don't read. But to those of you who love lemons, enjoy it. It's not that graphic, casue really, this is cann't go all porno on them. Lol! But yeah, please review and tell me what you think! I also am sorry for any typo's you come across, I'm triyng my best to get all of them but sometimes they just pop up out of no where and I'm like WTF!? Where did those come from!? Lol!!! Well then, with all that said...

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Lemon warning

* * *

Ch. 7: Frozen Luck

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Bruce had gone back to visit Stacy to see if Emily had returned home or not. He was right in his assumption, she hadn't gone home and neither had her father. He had given Stacy a warning that if either of them where to come home, she had better not try had hide it, he would find out. But that had been three weeks ago. It had also been three weeks since the group of five spliced jokers turned up.

Gothem criminals had gone into a complete shut down mode, something that bothered Bruce to his very soul. Whenever the city became to quiet then something big was up. Infact, the cold snow that had been falling for the past week was just as unsettling to Bruce as well. He felt like Freeze was wandering around the city. The only thing that didn't worry Bruce was how well Terry had healed and how fast as well.

He had been worried that Terry wouldn't be healed before his college courses had begun, but on Monday the dark haired 18 year old dragged himself into the city to begin his torture Bruce noted that Terry was still very wary of his legs. Monday had been the first day that Terry was really walking around for a long period of time. And that had been three days ago.

With Friday coming up soon, Bruce felt frustrated. He hadn't gotten any closer to Emily or her joker gang and the company was pestering him for a pass on a new type of weapon they wanted to make for the military. Not to mention how worried he was about Terry and not being able to spend some time alone with him since last week.

Yesterday had also been an intense day. Terry had gotten back out for the first time in three weeks as Batman the other night and Bruce was on edge the entire time.

But he had handled Batman fine, like Terry hadn't even been out at all. He slipped easily back into the dark knight and was crawling around the city in the snow with happy spirits. But that didn't stop him from worrying. Emily seemed to be quite taken with Terry and Bruce just hoped that nothing happened to him now that he was back on his feet.

"Bruce?"

Turning, the "28 year old" glanced back at the weary voice from the stairway. Terry stood with a tired painful expression on his face. His light eyes dim and body slouched, telling Bruce that he must not have had a good first day.

"Something up?" Terry asked and Bruce noted the way he dragged his feet down into the dark cave.

Bruce had been down in the Bat cave for the better part of the day, trying to get somewhere with these…Jokers. However, at the moment, Terry interrupted his thoughts. He was surprised Terry asked that, as tired as he looked. Usually, if he was tired or in a bad mood, he'd try to postpone going out on his runs for as long as possible.

Knowing that, Bruce felt a sense of pride for Terry.

"Nothing. The city's been dead all day."

Dropping his backpack, Terry raised an eyebrow at Bruce, making his way over to the large chair.

Sighing, Terry carefully dropped himself on Bruce's lap.

"Then what have you been doing down here? Stalking me?"

Bruce smirked and grabbed the back of Terry's neck to bring him in for a kiss. Since Terry started to recover, Bruce had been around non-stop, watching him, making sure he didn't need help. It even went so far as Bruce thought about trailing after Terry when he went out for his nighttime rounds. The only thing that stopped him though was the thought of wearing the Robin suit. In which, Terry had laughed at him considerably when Bruce admitted that he had wanted to go with Terry on his rounds.

"Shouldn't I go get suited up?" Terry mumbled against Bruce's lips, his eyelids falling closed.

Bruce though had other things on his mind.

"In a bit." He muttered back, pulling Terry closer to him as the teen shifted so that he was straddling Bruce.

However, in a bit turned into a lot longer. The second Terry had closed his eyes again as Bruce leaned forward, they were lost in eachother. As tired as Terry was, he wasn't one to stop Bruce from a make out session.

Terry moaned quietly as Bruce's strong hands slid over his thighs, trailing along the sides of his hips until they were gripping Terry's ass tightly, pulling the younger male as close as possible to him on his lap. Feeling Terry shake in his hands though, made Bruce pull back, looking into Terry's face with worry.

"You alright?"

Terry smirked and nuzzled Bruce's cheek,

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Even Bruce could see through that lie, he didn't push it. Terry would tell him on his own time what was truly wrong. However, the shaking couldn't be from whatever was bothering the young man. The only time Terry ever shook was when he hadn't been eating enough.

"Have you eaten today?" Bruce asked, but what he got was an answer that sent his mind down the wrong track.

"Define, 'eaten'." Terry mumbled, pressing his lips against Bruce's in a smirk.

Bruce chuckled; he could play that game it Terry wanted to. Still laughing slightly, Bruce caught Terry's lips in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger males mouth after muttering,

"Food, McGinnis."

But food was the last thing on either of their minds right then. True, Terry hadn't had time to eat lunch or dinner, breakfast had been a quick grab and run meal, leaving the young adult shaking with hunger, but Bruce wasn't sure that Terry was shaking just because he was hungry.

And so they were sent into another frenzy of battling tongues and tightly groping hands, unfortunately, as Bruce began to tug at Terry's pant waistline, the computer beeped loudly. Licking his now swollen lips, Terry pulled back, smirking down at Bruce and began to climb off the older male's lap.

"Well, I guess it's time I went out on rounds."

Bruce smirked and stood, patting Terry on the back.

"Just the fast run tonight, Gloria's home sick and I don't want you not eating."

Terry nodded and quickly began to pull off his cloths, dinner sounded pretty good to him. However, that would have to wait, like usual.

It wasn't long before Terry was cursing around the city skies, searching for anything to keep his mind off his growling stomach. It had been a hectic day for Terry and college was just beginning to show it's true self. After he was finished with his rounds he would be bent over books, reading and writing essays for the rest of the night and probably into the day.

Sighing, Terry tried to think about what he really wanted to do. Which was to curl up with Bruce and sleep, possibly slip into a coma. Chuckling to himself, Terry couldn't help but think that Bruce may feel that way as well. His company and been pushing him on meetings and deals lately, keeping up the older man as well. Perhaps a small vacation was in order? But Terry knew that a vacation was a stupid idea, school had just started, it would be awhile before that happened.

A small blinking light brought him to attention and he slowed down, checking out the area carefully. The soft crackling of static filled his ear and then a moment later Bruce's deep voice.

"There's a break in your area, check it out, it looks like some splicers."

"Not spliced jokers?" Terry asked, smirking behind his mask. His smirk turned into a smile as Bruce chuckled.

"Doesn't seem like it. Make this one quick, it's getting late."

"Sure thing."

It was dark in the building as Terry crawled in, his body tense and waiting for an attack. Slipping into his cloaking stage, Terry leapt around, looking for, what was supposed to be a group of splicers. He looked through most of the building before anything caught his attention. A loud crash and a deep voiced curse echoed in a larger room through the vents and Terry went straight for the source.

Dropping down to the cold floor, Terry noted how cold it was in the room and looked around for something that was causing the difference in temperature. His breath came out in thick white puffs, even through the batsuit and that clicked a cautious thought in Terry's mind. Looking for the criminals was turning out to take longer then Terry wanted and he was beginning to get impatient. But just as he was about to growl with frustration, a chuckle echoed around the cold room.

"Well, finally decided to show up huh?"

Terry frowned and glanced around him, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Want do you want," Terry stated, looking around. The building was another weaponry field, holding nuclear weapons and other dangerous chemicals, "splicers aren't smart enough to use these kind of things."

Instead of the angered reply, Terry got a loud laugh and that just annoyed him further. He just wanted to get back home and eat and sleep.

"Pity, we thought you would have at least figured out something about us by now."

Terry frowned, so he'd face them before. Strange, he didn't remember their voice.

"We're not here for the weapons, Batman." A new voice stared, male, but not as deep and Terry looked around again for figures in the shadows.

"Then you're just getting kicks?" Terry asked, his voice not giving away the worry that he was feeling.

"No."

Terry frowned and stood up straight, getting tired of this game. Inside his ear, Bruce hummed for him to ask what they wanted.

"Then what are you up too?"

A chuckle filled the darkness and a strange thick mist was beginning to forum in the room. Terry's breath kept coming out in thicker and thicker clouds and the cold was beginning to sink into the suit.

"We're hunting bats." Was the reply.

Terry didn't even have time to suck in a surprised gasp before a stinging pain shot through his body and he found himself falling to the floor below him, his hand tingling with pain. Glanced at his hand Terry felt himself choke slightly. A long metal arrow stuck right into his hand, pinning him to the floor.

Gritting his teeth, Terry reached out with his free hand to pull it out, only to have it shot to the floor as well and Terry couldn't help but let out a small, quite whimper. The suit would absorb some pain, but not if it went though his body. Looking up as footsteps neared, Terry frowned as the two male shapes became clearer.

It was the two males from the joker group, one of them hardly human looking. However, three of the other jokers were missing, the female that Terry was hoping to catch was missing and Terry got the feeling that this wasn't going to go very well. In his ear, Bruce was franticly asking what was going on.

"Gee, it seems we've caught something, don't you think?" the taller of the male's asked, bending down in front of Terry.

The smaller male just laughed and kicked Terry in the side, making him move his hands in effort to block, only to create more pain.

"Pity, I hate to harm such a beautiful creature," the taller one said, slipping his hand around Terry's neck, lifting the black cloth up, and exposing his pale flesh.

"Then, perhaps we should make him feel good."

Terry growled as he felt the other male straddle his back, his hands slipping to his hips, running up his sides. The taller male in front of him had most of the mask removed, his lips and nose now feeling the biting cold of the air. But before the mask was completely removed, the male sitting on him lean forward, his erection pressing into Terry's back painfully. And he felt slimy lips against his cowl, and a bone chilling whisper that was filled with joy.

"Don't worry Bruce, we'll loosen him up real good for you."

And Terry didn't hear Bruce's angry reply as the mask was ripped from his head, his black hair falling around his pain filed crystal eyes.

"Fuck." Terry whispered, his eyes staring into the male's in front of him.

The chuckle behind him in his ear made him shiver,

"Hmm, don't worry, we'll get to that, McGinnis."

Terry's heart wrenched at hearing his name. They knew who he was; they could get him anywhere they wanted. Not just as batman, but anywhere, anyone. Anger coursed though him and Terry was just waiting for it to set off the bomb that was ticking inside.

And as he felt sharp teeth bite into his ear, the anger over flowed. Not caring about the pain anymore, Terry ripped his hands up from the arrows, and shoved backward, giving the male on top of him a shock as he was suddenly thrown backwards. The male in front of him blinked and backed up a bit as Terry grabbed his mask and pulled it back on, aware that his own blood had soaked through the neck part. Panting heavily and glaring at the male in front of him, Terry didn't wait to attack. He lunged at the male and managed a powerful punch to his face, smearing his own blood on the joker's face.

But the two spliced jokers recovered quickly and the short male on the floor jumped up and smashed Terry into the taller one, the two of them trapping Terry between their bodies.

"Come now, Terry, don't you want to play?"

Terry glared up at the male in front of him and dug his long suit claws into his back, the tall joker crying out in pain.

"Not," Terry kicked the male behind him, sending him back to the floor in a bundle, "really." Terry hissed, ripping his fingers from the males back to his sides, dragging a line of flesh with him.

The joker screamed in pain and pushed Terry away form him, panting heavily.

"You bitch," he panted, glaring up at Terry, for he had fallen to his knees, "we won't be gentle with you now."

Terry chuckled, the white mist now so thick that it was hard to see even a foot in front of him. He quickly kneed the male in the chin and grabbed his arms, pulling him close,

"Seems to me, that you don't have the upper hand anymore."

And Terry shoved him violently to the ground. He needed to get out of there quickly though, he was bleeding pretty badly and all the fighting had just increased his hunger. Giving one last kick to the shorter joker, Terry confidently strode out of the misty, cold room. However, once near the bat-car, Terry faltered and leaned on the outside of the shinny vehicle. Panting hard, he pulled himself in and punched in auto drive back to the Wayne mansion, wanting nothing but to pass out right then and there.

"Terry,"

But Bruce never let him get his wish…ever.

Grunting Terry forced himself to stay awake.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be…" Terry muttered back, slurring his words together.

"Terry." Bruce called again, but Terry didn't reply, he just slouched down in the car seat, wanting to fall asleep.

"Terry!"

But Terry didn't hear him as he shut his eyes, he needed sleep, he didn't care if he was bleeding all over the place, his mind was shutting down.

* * *

"Fuck." 

"Well, obviously not."

A growl echoed around the room and a blond girl jumped down.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" she exclaimed, showing her cat fangs.

Two male jokers backed away from the angry girl; only one of them winced though, due to the slashes on his back.

"Whoa, chill out Emily, I thought you said you didn't care if we had some fun with him."

"Yeah, while he's Terry, not Batman."

"What's the difference." The shorter male stated, shrugging.

However, he realized his mistake before it was even out of his mouth. And for this, he had to repay by getting swiped at, only to duck out of the way and fall off the crates he was sitting on. This already added to his injuries.

"God, you two are idiots." Emily frowned and crossed her arms. She was getting fed up with the joker gang she had let in on the deal.

They were annoying and got in the way. She only needed them so she wouldn't have to do all the dirty work. All she really needed to complete her plan was her father. Her and her father, Dale, had been planning for so long. She wasn't going to let a bunch of stupid teens get in the way. They had no idea what was really going to happen. She only let them know so much and that it evolved getting rich. And well, in this case, getting some action with the local superhero.

"You didn't even get the nuclear tubes we needed!"

"Hey, man, chill out. We'll get tomorrow."

"Yeah, we damaged Batty pretty good, he won't be able to stop us tomorrow."

Emily whipped around and slashed at the two boys, growling dangerously in their faces, making them draw back in fear.

"He fucking better not! Or I'll make sure you wish you were never born in Gothem!"

Letting out a cat growl, she spun back around and stocked off, pissed as hell. To tell the truth, Emily never really cared about Batman. All she cared was that he got in her way. The only reason she was using his real identity was for threats. She would never actually tell who they were. And there was only one reason for that. Respect. She knew that Bruce knew who she was; it was easy to find out. And she had been counting on that respect to hold. As long as she knew who he and Terry were, they wouldn't turn her in, because she would spill their secret. Of course though, if they got her when she was playing the part, well, that's were the respect came in.

And Emily counted on that respect a great deal.

* * *

"Terry," 

Terry groaned and blinked the sleep from his eyes, his vision blurry as he looked up at Bruce.

"Holy shit…" Terry muttered and Bruce chuckled, helping him sit up.

"You need to be more careful." Bruce said, sitting down next to Terry on the bio-bed in the bat cave.

Terry frowned and nodded slightly. He knew that, he was being careful. Tonight was the last time he would go out on a mission hungry and tired. Sighing, Terry glanced down at his hands. The pain was numbly there and an odd sense of familiarity hung in the air as he stared at his bandaged wrapped hands.

Terry knew that he was going to get hurt the minute he stole that bat suit. And as time progressed, he had been hurt, but not like this. This particular joker gang liked to play dirty, and Terry's injuries could end up life threatening if they kept playing this way. He had to find them and stop them, as soon as he could.

But that made it kind of hard, considering their only lead suddenly disappeared from life. Frustrated, Terry tried to shake his bangs out of his eyes, only to have them fall back in place. He glanced up as Bruce grunted and watched the older man as he stood over the computer controls.

"Is this all your blood?"

Terry sighed. Bruce was trying to get more evidence, but Terry really didn't want to be dealing with anything right now. However, it was a simple question.

"No, I scratched the guy pretty good."

Bruce nodded, not noticing the weariness in Terry's voice; he was too wrapped up in his mind. Infact, he didn't even notice when Terry hopped off the bio-bed and limped tiredly up the stairs. But Terry himself reached a delay, he couldn't open the door. Slumping his shoulders and sighing, Terry glared at the door as if it would open on it's own if threatened.

When a small growl echoed around the cave, Bruce finally looked up. He panicked slightly when Terry wasn't where he had put him, but with a glance at the door, it vanished. Instead amusement flashed in his eyes and he walked away toward the computer. Standing behind Terry, he reached out and pulled the teen close to him, resting his chin on Terry's head.

"Bruce…"

Bruce caught the tiredness this time and frowned. He reached out and opened the door for Terry, but he didn't let him go. Instead, he tightened his arms around Terry's thin frame and gently bit his exposed ear. He kissed his way down Terry's neck and back up, smiling against the pale skin when Terry whimpers lightly.

"Come on, let's get some food into you."

And Bruce gave Terry's ass a quick grope as he pushed past him, making the young male jump and yelp, a deep blush forming on his face. Terry recovered quickly though and followed Bruce in, a small smirk on his face.

"It's not nice to tease cripples."

"Well," Bruce said, glancing back at Terry to make sure he was ok, "I guess people have been mean to you your whole life then."

Terry's mind didn't react as quickly as it usually would to Bruce's playful response and his delayed reaction sent Bruce into a fit of deep chuckles. They entered the kitchen like that, though the happy atmosphere was still around them. However, as Terry winced as he sat down, it faded and Bruce remembered the words that were whispered from another voice only hours ago. Pouring Terry some coffee he walked over and knelt down in front of the sitting teen. Placing his hands on Terry's knees, he looked up into the dark-haired teen's face.

"They didn't-" Bruce started but Terry shook his head before Bruce could finish.

Terry knew what Bruce was talking about and he was thankful that nothing did happen. He had to start being careful; he never thought he would get into a position such as that one. At least, not when he was batman. Bruce frowned and reached up and brushed Terry's hair to the side of his face.

"You're sure."

"Yeah, they didn't. I'm ok."

Bruce smiled and stood, pulling Terry up with him, making him forget about the new cup of coffee he had just placed on the table. He pulled Terry close to him and crushed his lips against the shorter males, making the teen whimper in surprise. However, the surprise wore off and soon Terry was pushing against Bruce, kissing back just as hard. Bruce knew that Terry wasn't ready for anything past kissing yet; after all, Terry had only been with women before.

Careful of Terry's hands, Bruce pulled the teen with him, dragging him up stairs, stopping to give a lingering kiss ever step or so. It wasn't until they reached the top did Bruce press him hard against the wall and trap Terry under neither his towering body. The male below him just moaned and smiled against his lips, resting his injured hands on Bruce's shoulders with ease.

Pulling back, Terry glanced up into Bruce's eyes with a hungry need, his breath coming in light pants.

"Bruce…"

And that was all Terry had to mutter. The original batman dragged Terry down the hallway and quickly dragged the teen into his dark room. Not even bothering to turn the lights on, Bruce franticly slipped his hands under Terry's shirt, lifting it quickly off the boy's head and off his arms, only slowing to watch the teen's hands. He pulled Terry to him as he rushed to unbutton the male's jeans, tugging at them until the rested on the boy's hips, showing half of his tight black boxers underneath. He chuckled as Terry moaned and let the shorter male push his unbutton shirt apart and pull it down his arms, only freeing Terry to let him pull his shirt off.

He grabbed Terry once again to roughly pull him flesh against his body, and Bruce pushed them toward the large bed in the middle of them room. He slipped his hands down Terry's back and into his lose jeans, grabbing the boy's ass hard and kissing him roughly, battling Terry's tongue. He only thought for a moment that perhaps they were going pretty fast all of a sudden but when Terry nibbled on his ear, that thought went away completely.

Before he pushed Terry down onto the soft mattress, he pushed the tick jeans off the boy's smooth legs, taking his boxer's as well. He was careful not to hurt Terry's back as he landed on top of the moaning teen. He let Terry slid his own dress pants down and pulled back when he felt Terry shiver. Looking down at the young batman Bruce stroked his cheekbone with his knuckles.

"Terry, you sure?" he asked the panting teen.

Terry smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Bruce's black hair, doing it slowly though for fear of causing himself pain.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Terry sighed as Bruce leaned down and bit his neck, marking him as his own. Dana had done that so many times as well, but with Bruce, it felt…dominating. It felt like Bruce truly meant it. Like he was completely Bruce's forever. It was strange, Terry never thought he would like feeling so, submissive, but he found himself enjoying it immensely, with Bruce anyway.

Wrapping his arms around Bruce, Terry looked his elbows together, careful not to link his hands. In doing this he pulled himself closer to Bruce, their stomach's flesh together and chest's brushing every once in awhile. Terry moaned when Bruce sucked below his chin, right above his Adam's apple, making him squirm. He never thought he could feel this good, ever. Sex with Dana had been good sure, but this…this was mind blowing. He loved the feel of Bruce's hands running down his sides, tickling his hips and legs. Terry didn't want it to ever stop.

Letting out a breathless murmur of Bruce's name, Terry let the older man pull his lips away from his for a bit. He looked into Bruce's icy eyes and blushed when the older male slipped his hand down Terry's back and along side his ass cheek. Licking his lips he waited for Bruce to brush over his entrance.

"Relax, it'll hurt if you don't relax." Bruce whispered to him and kissed him hard to distract the boy.

However, Terry still gasped and arched his back as Bruce slipped two fingers inside of him. It wasn't painful, but it was something that he had never felt before and it felt strange. He hung tight to Bruce as the older batman began to stretch him, the strangeness melting away. It wasn't long before Bruce was happy that Terry was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out. Terry whimpered and broke the rough kiss between them.

"Bruce…" Terry whispered against Bruce's lips.

"You comfortable?" Bruce asked, his strong arms hosting up Terry's legs onto his shoulders.

Terry gasped lightly when he felt Bruce's erection pressing against his opening and nodded when he noticed that Bruce was waiting for an answer.

"If you feel any pain, tell me." Bruce whispered, referring to more then just sex.

Terry's back had been bothering him from earlier that evening and Bruce didn't want to put any extra pressure on the panting teen below him.

"O-ok…" Terry panted out and smiled up at Bruce as he wiggled his hips.

And all of a sudden a tight pain shot through Terry and he cried out, arching up against Bruce, tightening his legs and arms around the older man. He panted heavily and clung to Bruce as the pain subsided and he let Bruce slip his legs from his shoulders to the older man's waist. He felt Bruce's strong hands caressing his back and heard his husky voice in his ear, whispering to him to relax. Terry stayed close to Bruce for a bit, panting and getting used to the new feeling, but soon the only thing Terry could think about was more as Bruce pulled out and thrust back into him. Loud moans and high gasps left Terry's mouth, as his mind couldn't think anymore as Bruce slowly thrusted into him. He didn't want this to end, ever, but when Bruce finally began to pick up speed, he knew he was close to the end.

As a shattering heat went through him, Terry moaned loudly and clutched to Bruce, forgetting about his injured hands. He lay gasping for breath; his cheek resting against Bruce's ear, arms hanging loosely around the older man and legs shaking against Bruce as the original batman rested on top of Terry's trembling forum.

Terry sighed as Bruce pulled away and fell to the side of the bed, pulling the teen close to him, wrapped up in his strong arms. Sleep began to finally get the best of them and Terry snuggled closer to Bruce, burying his face in Bruce's chest.

"Fuck…" he muttered. Terry felt Bruce's chuckle and knew what was coming.

"Yes, that's one way to call it."

Giving Bruce a light hit with his forearm, Terry chuckled.

"I better not be sore tomorrow." He muttered, closing his eyes.

But instead of the smartass remark back, Bruce kissed the top of Terry's head and stroked the tip of Terry's neck, playing with the short black hair. And Terry fell asleep to Bruce's heat beat, not worried about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Woot! Ok, end of chapter! I will try and get the next one up way, way, way faster. Since school is out now, I have all the time in the world! woot! Please tell me what you think! Love ya all for reading my story, and don't worry, it is getting somwhere. lol! Next chapter: Find out just what Emily's real plan is and what it could do to Terry and Bruce, not to mention the entire City of Gothem! And now that Terry and Bruce have taken that "big" step, will Terry find himself getting to distracted? Or will Bruce be the one having difficulties?

-Shini out.


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

So, long time huh guys. lol, yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't been focusing on this story. I've been really busy, but I just saw the new Batman movie and suddenly lots of inspiration popped in my head. So please enjoy. and I will really try to update much faster. Sorry guys! Thanks so much for sticking with the story and bugging me to update! :) Please Review! :) :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Loving Evil

Emily growled to herself yet again, a headache coming on fast. She had thought long and hard about ditching the joker gang she had let in on, but in the end, she needed them, at least for now. But she was going to keep closer tabs on them. If another incident happened like it did the night before, they were sure to get caught. She had told those two boys that if they wanted Terry, take him as Terry, not as Batman.

A short beep alerted her and she quickly answered the vid-phone.

"Emily."

"Sir!" she brightened up immediately.

"I trust you have the nuclear weapons?"

Emily frowned and bit her lip with a long fang.

"I'm afraid not." She admitted darkly.

The face, half hidden in shadow frowned in anger and disgust.

"It's those boys isn't it?"

"Yes, I'll just have to go with them from now on."

The figure frowned even more.

"I don't see why you just get rid of them. They are just a nuisance."

"I will, but for now, I need their help."

"Pity, I could just send over some of my own to help you."

Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Those bitches, I think not. You may take pride in your…female help, but I don't like to listen to them."

"Emily, my dear, I do wish you wouldn't say such things about my ladies."

"Don't worry, I'll get everything we need," Emily growled and clicked off the vid phone, "without your fucking whores."

Swiveling around to face the four young men at the bottom floor of the old warehouse, Emily sighed. They would have to go out late tonight, much later then usually. Although the two boneheads of the group assured her that Terry was too injured to be running around, Emily had no doubt that Batman would be roaming the streets tonight. After all, the four males had no idea about Bruce, all they were interested was getting a quickie with the McGinnis kid.

Jumping down over the railing, Emily glided up to the four jokers.

"Listen up, pussies, I'm in no mood for shit tonight. We get in and nab the shit and get out."

"Not even a little fun?" the tall, blue haired male asked, a teasing tone in his words.

"No! I swear to god if you try a stunt like you did last night Lance, I will blow your head off!" and Emily slammed down blueprints of a nuclear weapons factory and stomped off, the irritation getting to her.

* * *

Terry sighed as sunlight finally reached him, waking him slowly. He frowned though as the darkness faded from his eyelids and he saw a deep red. Refusing to open his eyes, Terry grumbled and twisted around, intending to bury into a pillow for hiding. Though, he didn't exactly make it. Instead, he came to an abrupt stop as he hit a solid, breathing chest. He let out a deep whine and turned the other way, looking for a pillow. Bruce's chuckle filled the room and strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Terry back into Bruce's scooped body.

"Good morning."

"Mm-ff." Terry muttered into a pillow, not allowing Bruce's charm to brighten his mood. It was a Saturday and goddamn it he was going to get some sleep.

Bruce kissed the back of his neck and slipped from the covers, heading for the bathroom. He didn't expect Terry to rise anytime before noon, it was the same way with Richard when he hit teen years and it was going to be the same for Terry. Bruce was pretty sure it was that way for all teenagers, but Terry actually had a reason.

Bruce washed up quickly and snuck out of the large bedroom to leave Terry in peace. Gloria was still home sick and Bruce had a lot to do. He took Ace out for a quick bathroom break and then headed down into the bat cave. The vid on Terry's batsuit had picked up a conversation from the two male jokers who had jumped him.

Sitting down, Bruce brought up the recording listening carefully.

"Shit…"

He heard one of them say.

"That little bitch is going to pay."

"Come on drop it, let's get back to the warehouse."

"What about the nuclear tubes? Emily will kill us."

"Who gives, besides, we need more room, and that shitty place on the docks isn't big enough."

Bruce paused the recording, he just had a lead on where to find Emily and her little joker gang. Standing, Bruce wrote a quick note to Terry and grabbed the bat suit, he was just going to barrow it. He patted Ace on the head and shooed the dog into the house.

Starting up the Bat mobile, Bruce took off, impatient to put Emily where she belonged.

Bruce zipped around Gotham at top speed, coming up on the docks fairly fast. It was still early and the morning fog had yet to clear. He parked the Batmobile in the shadows and jumped out. There was only one abandoned warehouse on the docks, and just happened to be the smallest one there as well. Running up to the creepy building, Bruce pushed open the door and slipped in, staying the shadows. He walked along the small hallway and came to another door. He pushed it open, stepping inside the large room.

It was dark and some of the fog from the outside had rolled into the room, making any light that crept in eerily dim. Dust floated around the place and large tarps covered objects from the eye. Bruce frowned and stepped out into the light, no one was there. He grabbed one of the tarps and chucked it down with a grunt. Dust came tumbling down with the fabric, and unshielded gleaming tubes of splicing liquid and boxes of weapons. Bruce frowned and shifted through the boxes, some marked with toxic waste on it, others just blank.

Not finding anything interesting, Bruce moved to the next tarp and tore it down. The same thing laid underneath the cloth that sent Bruce into a confused state. What did Emily want with all of this to begin with? There was nothing he could come up with, nothing at all. She had no reason to use such dangerous materials, and either did her mother. As far as he was concerned, Emily's father didn't need them either. Something didn't add up.

A door scrapping open brought Bruce to jump and he quickly covered the objects and hid in the shadows. He watched as Emily waltzed in, a box in her arms, as well as four joker boys.

"I can't let you guys do anything on your own. If I hadn't shown up you would have gotten arrested."

One of the guys snorted.

"Bullshit girly, we got everything under control."

Emily dropped the box onto the floor and growled.

"Well, that was the last box, you guys did a good job."

"Great, so when do we get paid?"

Emily frowned.

"You don't," she said, shrugging and walking over to a tab in the center of the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I gave you your payment, you just were too stupid to take it the right way."

The four boys growled, two of them speaking in anger.

"You mean the McGinnis kid? Man, I'm no fag, I didn't want that as payment, now how bout some money?"

Emily sighed and jumped off from her sitting position on the table, hiding a knife behind her back.

"Oh, you two want money? Well, alright then, I guess Daddy can spare some change."

"Damn straight, good to see you're noticing who's got the upper hand missy."

Emily glared, but kept a smile on her face as she walked up to the two males.

"However, there is just one problem."

"Oh?"

Bruce saw the glint of the knife in a sunray peeking through the window and he leapt, just as Emily jetted her arm forward.

Three of the four teens let out a shout as Bruce knocked over one of the males from harm. But he missed the one he was aiming for; Emily had gotten him before Bruce had even moved out of the shadows.

"I hate men who think they are higher then everyone else."

And the tall male teen fell over, the knife sticking out of his chest.

"Hello Bruce." Emily smiled and glanced over her shoulder. She yanked the knife from the joker teen's chest and turned around, facing Bruce.

The three remaining teens stood in shock, fear on their faces.

"Emily,"

"I suppose you want to know what I'm up too, don't you?"

"What if I told you I already knew?"

Emily smirked, "you're bluffing Mr. Wayne."

Bruce had to admit, Emily was a smart one, if it hadn't been for her groupies shooting their mouths off, Bruce never would have found her, at least not so soon.

"But, since you dropped by, it would only be nice of me to tell you, wouldn't?"

Bruce frowned and began to circle her, Emily moving with him. They two of them moved slowly around the warehouse, not taking their eyes off eachother. There was still something that Bruce was missing, something wasn't right.

A yelp from the door broke the silence and Emily threw the knife, hitting the other money hungry teen in the back of the head, killing him instantly.

Bruce wondered where Emily got her skills of a blood cold murderer. But there was nothing he could do. Many villains had died in his line of work before, a few more would only make he feel remorse for their families, but that was it. He had no doubt the other two teen's fate. They would surely die as well, whether it was now or later, Emily had their fate in her hands and it wasn't pretty.

"I wouldn't try and run," Emily spoke, instructing the teens by the door as well. They were both frozen in a state of fear.

* * *

Terry woke two hours later to the darkening of storm clouds outside. It was unusually quiet in the Wayne Mansion and it made Terry's nerves unsettled. He pulled himself out of bed and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants. He winced at the soreness from his rear but ignored it as he went out into the hall. The lights were off and the mansion was cold. He could see his breath coming out in puffs. He made his way into the kitchen and flicked on the lights, only nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

Terry tried a couple more times before he gave up.

"Oh well." He muttered and ventured into the dark kitchen. He found the cabinets where Bruce kept the glasses and pulled one down from the shelf.

However, a loud bang made him jump and the glass when tumbling to the floor, cutting up his bare feet.

"Shit! Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?" Terry wondered how it was possible that he kept getting hurt over and over again, he was never going to get a break. He knelt down in the dark to start picking up the broken glass, but a gasp scared him into another jump.

"Terry!"

Terry stood and squinted at the doorway.

"Gloria? Aren't you sick?"

"Yes well," the red-head coughed and waved her hand, "I feel bad, leaving you and Bruce to fend for themselves.

Terry smiled, but doubted Gloria could see it.

"Come here kiddo, let's get you cleaned up." Gloria said, waving her hand again at Terry, instructing him to follow her.

* * *

"You see, Bruce, all of this is just a distraction."

Bruce frowned and took another step, watching Emily across from him. He took another step and a small click echoed around the large room. Bruce frowned even more and glanced down, only getting a glimpse at a small switch before the floor opened up under him and a thick wire wrapped itself around his body, pulling him up toward the ceiling. Bruce closed his eyes,

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He should have seen that coming.

"Tsk Bruce, you have gotten careless. Something young McGinnis perhaps has been passing on too you."

Emily choose to walk up to him and she smiled, her fangs gleaming. Bruce glared at her and looked down at the floor he was hanging above. Four of the small tiles and fallen away to a small pit with large spikes at the bottom, just enough room for Bruce to fall in, head first and to his for sure death. Bruce mentally kicked himself; he'd fallen into a teenager's trap.

"You see, all of this stuff is just for something my Daddy cooked up. But of course, you knew that I wasn't the real person behind all of this, right?"

Bruce glared and shifted his arms, feeling for a weak spot in the wires.

"Did you know that freeze had kids?"

Bruce froze, that was defiantly something that escaped him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not a winter loving child."

Emily smirked and walked over to another door, pushing a button.

"But my Daddy is."

The door hissed and thick fog rolled from under it as it slid open. The temperature drooped suddenly and Bruce shivered under the bat suit. A man stepped out of the room, his blond hair almost white and slicked back, his skin pale and eyes a sharp blue. He was dressed in a dark suit and a blue tie that matched his eyes.

Bruce frowned, keeping eye contact with the man walking up to him. Slowly, he pressed a hidden button on the inside of his left wrist, the Batsuit's locator.

"Tsk," Emily chuckled from behind him, "that's not going to help you. I'm afraid that McGinnis has his hands full himself."

Bruce frowned.

* * *

Terry followed Gloria through the hallways and into one of the large bathrooms, feeling a bit odd. Something was off, but he wasn't quite sure. Gloria entered and waved at him to do the same.

"You should be more careful."

Terry sighed,

"Yeah, so I've been told."

Terry stepped into the bathroom and stood as Gloria looked around for the bandages.

"Ya know," Terry said, watching her, "it's not that bad. they've stopped bleeding already."

Gloria glanced down at Terry's feet. And shrugged.

"Well, we should still put some cream on them, just in case they get infected."

Terry sighed.

"Bruce doesn't keep it in the bathroom."

And he turned back into the hallway. He had an odd feeling in his chest, he just wanted to get away from Gloria, he didn't know why either. He just had to get away.

* * *

"You see Bruce, Daddy's been working on a project. We really can't wait for you to see it, it's very exciting."

The blond male came up behind Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bruce glared at him, trying to think of a connection between nuclear weapons, splicing, and Freeze. If this man intends to use nuclear power, then his goal wasn't to freeze the world over like Freeze's was. It just didn't make any sense.

"Oh boys," Emily called, the two male jokers by the door tensed, "why don't you go get your payment." And she tossed them a key. In which the taller one caught it, a sudden spark in his eyes. They didn't waste time, they knew where the key lead to, knew what would be waiting there for them.

The other remaining joker male still stood at the same spot, terror in him. All he had wanted was some money, he knew he shouldn't had taken the job when Emily had come to his gang with an offer. He should have known it was going to end up badly.

"And you, well…Daddy has a special job for you, don't you Daddy?"

The blond man gave an eerie, cold smile and stepped away from Emily and walked toward the joker teen. In his hand was a large needle, blue liquid turning in the large plastic tube.

"You see Bruce, all of this comes down to one thing."

Emily waltz up to Bruce and looked him in the eyes, through the batman mask.

"But it's not what you think. It's not for revenge, or just because. It's not to mess with you either…well, maybe a bit. In fact, it has nothing to do with you at all really."

Bruce growled,

"Then why bring me into it."

"Because," Emily snarled, "you could have made a different, but you didn't. you see, I'm doing this for my mother. We both are," she gestured toward her father, who was almost in reach of the joker gang member, "we're doing this for love."

Bruce frowned even more, blinking as his vision blurred a bit. He hated when he was upside down.

"Well, ok, I lied, a bit for revenge too. And I guess it does have to do with you actually. If it hadn't been for you, my mother would have never gone to jail."

Bruce was a bit confused now. Stacy had only served for a short while, and that was before Emily was born. He wasn't understanding the whole love thing either. It seemed to him that Emily didn't even care for her mother and he was getting the same feeling from Emily's father as well.

"Stacy made a choice."

"No! she had no choice. My mother had no parents to look after her, the only person she did have was too busy keeping secrets with you."

Bruce sighed, so this was about Alfred.

"I never kept Alfred from his family." Bruce said, voice calm.

Emily growled louder this time and took a swipe at Bruce, her claws running along his chest. Bruce hissed, but didn't give her an other satisfaction.

"You ruined a perfect family team. My mother could be here with us right now, helping, if you hadn't inspired her to do some good."

Bruce could not believe he was hearing this. Besides the real joker, Emily was the only villain he ever heard say that they openly just thought it was awesome to be evil. That their life dream was to destroy the world, for no reason. So maybe this wasn't about Alfred.

A loud scream filled the warehouse and Bruce turned his neck to look behind him, were the joker gang member was. Emily's father stood over him, needle in hand and had stuck the long metal needle into the joker male's neck. The blue liquid oozing into his veins. His animal appearance from splicing began to disappear and be replaced by pale skin and bleached hair. He let out another terrifying scream before a slow frost started to develop over his skin, until he couldn't move anymore.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Emily asked and giggled.

Bruce looked away.

"I love my mother. And do you know what my mother loves? Art. So Daddy and I started a project, an art project," Emily turned and walked over to a large black curtain. A long gold string hung near the right side and Emily pulled it the moment she reached it, "aren't they beautiful?"

And the curtain whizzed up, revealing a horrific sight. It was a statue of a tree, made of different parts. But at a second look, those parts that made of the tree, were people. All frozen, all a look of terror on their face. Their hair all blond, skin pale and frost covering them. Eyes as blue as ice, wide with fear or pain, Bruce couldn't tell. They were all tangled together, molded and created. Dried blood dripped on some of them, staining the ice red. From afar, it looked like the tree itself was bleeding.

"No." Bruce whispered.

Emily laughed.

"Oh yes! And we've just got some new material. I wonder what would a bat look like in this masterpiece?"

* * *

The moment Terry turned the corner though he heard something drop behind him. And so did he, something hard hit the back of his head and his vision blurred before he fell to the floor.

Gloria stood over his body, a metal studded bat in her hand, Terry's blood dripping off the very tip.

Terry lay in front of her, head gushing blood, unconscious and in trouble.

Gloria didn't waste any time, she threw the bat onto the ground and grabbed Terry by the wrists and began to pull him. She dragged him threw out the mansion, not caring when she banged his body on a corner or furniture. With some difficultly and labored breathing, Gloria finally got him to the front door. She swung it open and pulled Terry out, down the steps, cutting up his side that he lay on, on the concrete, leaving small trails of blood. Getting into the small black car that was parked out front the gate was hard though. But she managed to get him the in back seat. Stepping into the driver's seat, she took off down the road, toward the docks.

* * *

"You see, Bruce, it doesn't matter if you influenced mother to be good, not any more. She'll love this masterpiece, and we can finally do what this family was meant to do. But it'll only be inspirational to her if the Batman is in it. You're inspirational to many people, Bruce, well your symbol is. But not all of it is inspiration for good. And so, as a thank you, Bruce, I've decided that the finishing touch for this work of art, will be your own little project. And after we present this to mother, I've decided to go on to bigger projects, then next one of the entire city. I do hope the mayor likes nuclear influences."

Bruce glared at Emily, it was pretty much all he could to until he could figure something out. And he had to do it soon, or Terry was gunna end up just like the joker gang member.

"Don't worry, Bruce, I'll make sure McGinnis gets the best time of his life before he gets the freeze of his life."

Bruce rolled his eyes, lame phrases, yep; Emily was turning out to be a real hard-core villain. It was time Bruce stop hanging around. As Emily turned around to admire her artwork, Bruce started to swing, it wasn't long before he could swing up high enough to grab onto the metal pipes above him. He had managed to wiggle free one of his hands and grabbed onto the pipe. Pulling himself up and linking his elbow through the space between the ceiling and the pipe, Bruce got an angle on the wire that held him upside down. With a quick flick, and a slice, the wire cut free, sending him down, but the right timing landed Bruce on the floor and not the spikes. It was time to get things under control.

* * *

Terry groaned, he really hated being hit on the head and it seemed to be happening to him far too much lately. With another groan, Terry pushed himself up on his forearm, letting his vision get back into focus before moving anymore. The floor was dirty, rough, and cold. There was little light and the light that was there didn't help Terry at all. All it did was create sharp shadows and obscured his vision even more.

Reaching up, Terry winced as his fingers brushed a blood cut. Great, Bruce was going to lecture him now.

"Look who's awake."

Terry froze. Really, did this really have to happening? He couldn't help but let a sigh escape his mouth. He was going to kill Gloria.

Footsteps got louder and a rough pull yanked him up onto his knees. Yeah, really really did not like this. Another hand slipped into his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. His vision was greeted by a sneering face, shadows dancing under his eyes and nose,

"Hello Terry."

"Shit..."

* * *

So, end of chapter 8. I want to thank you guys for keeping up with the story for such a long time. I'm really sorry I took so long to update. As I said before I will try to update way faster. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Love you guys!

-H-Relics

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: when Bruce is injected with a youth turning chemical, Terry finds that what he keeps hidden is slowly coming out and Bruce takes it on differently then Terry thought. And coming up on his graduation, Terry thinks about his future and Batman's. Bruce/Terry: Yaoi

Well, this is it, the last chapter. I kind of rushed the ending to the story, sorry, I was betting a bit bored with it. But don't worry, I'll write more Bruce/Terry stories to curve all your cravings, those of you that get them. lol, yaoi cravings...funny. Anyway, I hope you like the last chapter, its small, but I always like an ending that doesn't go on for hours and hours. So, please review!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 9. – Rest

Bruce didn't waste any time, he quickly managed to tie Emily and her Father up, which was surprisingly easy. In fact, he was a bit disappointed really. But he wasn't worried over fun, he had to warn Terry. He was sure he had little time to get back to the mansion.

"Don't bother."

Honestly, Bruce was getting very irritated. He hated when they sprung surprises on you or changed their plan, it was sloppy, made it too easy.

"He's not there."

And he really hated when they got a sing-song tone in their voice. Emily was becoming a pest. Her plans where full of holes, there was really no motive at all, something didn't add up. And Bruce was pretty sure that all of this was to get back at either him or Terry. Not to turn Stacy back her troubled teen years. The only thing that Bruce was sure about was that Emily was crazy.

Bruce ignored her taught and left a small signal on the outside of the building for the cops to find. And with a quick call to the commissioner Bruce wasn't too worried about Emily and her Father. This turned out to be a big waste of time. Once Emily was found, she wasn't hard to get under control. It was finding what she did with Terry that was going to prove to be difficult. There was no use getting it out of Emily herself, she wouldn't tell him, not someone like her. No, he would have to do this the old way and, unfortunately, the hard way.

"No!"

"Shut it, bitch."

Gloria gasped as a slap pushed her to the ground. She didn't know they were going to do this to Terry. She only went along with Emily's plan to get back at Bruce. She thought Terry was just going to be used as bait.

"No! It's not suppose to be like this."

The tall male joker chuckled and grabbed her wrists, tying her hands together on a bar,

"You really think Emily would need bait to get Bruce crawling out of his cave?"

"what?"

The joker teen laughed.

" McGinnis kid is just our paycheck."

Gloria's eyes widened.

The two males were all over Terry. The shorter one, who was still taller than Terry himself, was behind him, holding him back by his hair. The other one stood in front of Terry and leaned down,

"Can't get enough of us, can you?"

Terry growled, seriously, he was tired of ending up like this.

"Apparently not."

"Good,"

Terry grunted as the male behind him sudden pulled him to his feet and slammed him up against the other one. Oddly, he was beginning to get a sense of déjà vu.

"Gee," Terry sneered, "you really know how to treat a guy."

The jokers chuckled, the one behind him sliding his hands down Terry's hips.

"He's a funny one."

"Yeah, and pretty."

Terry struggled as a pair of hands slipped around his front and unbuttoned his pants. The two jokers chuckled as he grunt and squirmed. For now they had him stuck, plus the head concussion didn't help either. His vision blurred in and out every so often. Even though the touch was unwanted, his body tended to think differently than he did. Terry felt his body heat up as they rubbed up against him, as they breathed on his neck, as both pair of their hands slipped down into his pants, one pair in front, the other the back. He couldn't help but groan when two fingers slipped inside him, when hands suddenly grabbed his cock through his boxers and stroked hard. Terry shut his eyes, gritting his teeth and tried to keep his hips from thrusting forward into the joker's in front of him. The two jokers smirked at one another and pushed in closer, squishing Terry's body even tighter between them.

The blue haired joker behind him chuckled and bit Terry's ear, breathing huskily into it after wards, rocking his hips against Terry's ass. He was rewarded with another groan.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

Both jokers stopped and looked up at the voice, as did Gloria from her corner. Bruce dropped down from the ceiling and landed between Gloria and the jokers. Terry glanced over at Bruce and couldn't help but smirk. If Bruce were the jokers right now, he would be doing much more to Terry.

Terry took the distraction to shove back against the joker behind him while Bruce lunged at the other one. With Bruce in the bat suit, it only took him seconds to get the joker tied up and thrown against the wall next to Gloria. Terry though had to do a few shoulder throw downs and three punches to get him down. But it was only a minute or so before that joker joined his gang member and Gloria as well.

"Tsk, so pretty." Terry sneered at the bloodied faces of the jokers and patted one of them in the side of that face, hard.

Bruce placed a signal on the outside of the building as well, he had already alerted the police that there would be two spots to pick up criminals that night. And they left them in the dark building, though Gloria got a killer glare from Bruce. He would go see her once she was behind bars, all Bruce wanted to do now was get Terry back to the mansion and get his head fixed up.

They stepped outside and Terry was glad to see the bat car right around the side, he didn't feel up to walking far, not tonight. Terry sighed, trying to re zip and button his pants, but his hands shook fiercely.

"Terry."

Terry glanced over at 'batman' as he came closer to him. Bruce removed the mask and reached out to Terry, hooking his fingers on the teen's pants and pulled him close. He batted Terry's shaky hands away and fixed the teen's jeans himself.

"Thanks."

Bruce didn't say anything, didn't nod, or look Terry in the face. Terry looked down at the ground until a soft kiss on his temple brought his eyes back up, but Bruce was already climbing into the bat car.

It was small inside the bat car and Bruce put it on autopilot back to the mansion so Terry could curl up in his lap and be comfortable. It wasn't that long of a ride back to the mansion, 30 minutes at most, but to Terry it felt longer way longer. He wasn't really sure what had happened, Bruce hadn't said a word, he just held him close and stroked his hair. Terry didn't mind, it meant that Bruce wasn't in a bad mood, well…not as bad as he could be. So Terry lay curled up, head resting on Bruce's shoulder, looking up at the older man. His hair was pitch black, like his, his eyes were blue, but not as crystal, darker than his. There was no wrinkle in his skin, it was smooth and tan. Terry found himself staring at Bruce's jaw line and traced it down to his neck with his eyes. He was still amazed that Bruce wasn't old any more. But youthful looks wasn't what attracted Terry to Bruce, no it was something much more than youth.

Terry managed to fall asleep in the 30 minutes it took to get back to the cave, but it was probably from the concussion, Terry hadn't been that tired. In which Bruce woke him carrying him from the bat car. He blacked in and out, as Bruce carried him through the house. Bruce accidently smacked his arm into a wall and Ace whining a bit, following the two of them up the stairs.

But it wasn't until an hour till midnight did he wake fully from his sudden sleep. His head bandaged and Bruce's arms were wrapped around him, one hand buried in his hair, the other resting at the middle of his back. He sighed and snuggled closer to Bruce.

"Terry."

Terry smiled sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake."

"K."

Bruce kissed his forehead.

"Bruce?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

Bruce frowned. After he brought Terry back and bandaged the teen he left Terry in Ace's watch. He went straight to Gotham's main jail and had a long talk with Gloria. It turned out that Gloria was just looking for a way to get back at Bruce and never intended to get Terry almost raped. The police had picked up Emily and her Father, Dale easily enough, both of them locked away in a physic ward. It turned out that all those people in Emily's ice tree were missing teens from an art school in northern part of Gotham. The case had been open for half of year, 30 teens and 10 adults were murdered and tangled together because of Emily. As for the joker gang, two were dead and the two were in jail for a long time, attempted rape wasn't the only charge they were looking at. Still, he never figured out Emily's real reason for causing havoc on Gotham, though he had a suspicion that it really did just come down to revenge against him. If it was, he would rather not know what for, many people would like to get their revenge with him, but Bruce didn't want to live with their anger, he had his own to deal with.

"It was taken care of." Bruce finally whispered, in which Terry rolled his eyes, but didn't push it. It wasn't long before Terry fell back asleep and Bruce followed after. Tomorrow they would get back to their normal routine.

Bruce woke only early in the morning, even Ace had left the room. But the rushing water told him where Terry was and probably his dog as well. He was a bit worried about Terry; the teen had been trembling the entire way back in the bat car the night before. Usually Terry brushed things off rather quick, even an attempt rape. Whatever Terry was feeling, he must still be if Ace was following him around to the bathroom. Ace had become rather protective of Terry, more so than Bruce himself. If Terry was upset, Ace would sense it and be on the teen's heel as much as possible. It Terry was sick, Ace would lie at his feet, if Terry was in trouble Ace would bark and growl until no end, even if it was just as little as a punch to the face.

And so Bruce pushed himself from Bed with ease, still somewhat surprised that no aches or pains came from moving 'old' bones. He smoothed his black hair back a bit before heading to the bathroom clad only in black boxers. As he got closer to the large bathroom he heard a soft bark. Bruce stopped at the entrance, watching as Terry turned off the water to the Jacuzzi size bathtub before removing a small white towel and sinking into the steaming water. Bruce noted that Terry's hair was already wet; the teen must have showered before filling the bath. Ace lay at the bottom of the two stairs leading up to the tub, giving a bark every now and then when Terry's eyes would drift shut. Terry looked older…his face muscles tight, body tense.

Bruce took a step in and Ace looked up at him, but a quick finger to his lips and Ace put his head back down, understanding that Bruce wanted to surprise Terry. He came up the steps and leaned down, slipping strong arms around Terry's neck and sliding down his chest.

"Morning." Bruce whispered his voice low and husky.

Terry moaned at Bruce's touch and leaned his head back.

"Hey."

"Something bothering you?"

Terry shrugged, turning around to look up at Bruce.

"Just dreams."

Bruce frowned, he had an idea of what those dreams were. So, he kissed the top of Terry's head before standing straight and shedding his boxers.

"Mind if I join you?"

Terry smiled at him.

And so the two of them sat in the hot water until it became luke-warm, until Terry was drifting to sleep and until Ace gave a small whine of hunger. In hearing the whine, Bruce rose from the water, patting Terry's head as he went.

It wasn't long before Terry joined Bruce in the kitchen, half dressed and still sleepy. But Bruce didn't mind, it had been a long week and an even longer assignment for Batman, Terry deserved a day of rest. So Bruce would let him have a day off, but only one day. Himself though, he was a bit worried that everything had ended so quickly, but it always seemed like it did. Besides, a new mission, new crime would take its place and both Bruce and Terry would push this one back with the others.

But for now, a vacation day was for the best.

-End-

* * *

Well, this story is finished! Mixed, baked, and eaten! I hope you liked it and thanks for putting up with my nearly a year long wait to finish the last three or so chapters! I shall try not to do that with my other batman beyond fics that I am hopefully starting soon! Thanks so much for reading! Please review, plus I would really like it if anyone had a suggestion for another fic, in fact I hope you guys give me some! So speak up, don't be shy! :)

Thanks again guys!!

-H.relics


End file.
